The Measure of Love
by TKAMB
Summary: COMPLETE Three months after Mimi passes away Roger is finding life hard to bare. When an old friend contacts him it will change him in ways he never expected or experience Roger/OC
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey everyone! Well I had my first RENT story called 'Moving On' (I started last week) but it wasn't working so I deleted it and have come up with this story instead. So I hope you enjoy and PLEASE if you have the time I would love to know what you think, good or bad as this is my first RENT story! Thank you!!!! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 1:**

_**February 1991**_

_This was it. This was the moment Roger had been dreading since Mimi recovered from her fever at Christmas. It had been only been two months since that day but somehow it felt longer. All the gang had lived everyday of those two months as if it were their last and had gone through emotions they had never thought they would ever feel. "She's asking for you" Maureen said coming out of Mimi's room. The gang had gathered in Roger and Mark's apartment which Mimi had been sharing with them since s__he became too ill to live alone. They had begged Mimi to go into hospital for days but she wouldn't go__As he entered the room he could hear her shaky breathing which always sent a dull pain to the pit of his stomach.__ They had talked about her dying every day since returned at Christmas so everything had been said but the feeling that there was so much more to say hit Roger like a tonne of bricks_

_"Roger?" she asked in barley a whisper. He sat on the edge of her bed the same as he had that fatal Christmas Eve two months __prior__ and softly stroked her hair. _

_"I'm here __its ok; I've got you__" he whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes_

_"I'm scared" she admitted which started Roger crying_

_"Me too__ but I'm not going anywhere__, I love you__; Can I get you anything?" she shook her head_

_"Just lay with me ... Please" Roger nodded and __lay behind her so Mimi's__ back was pressed up against his chest. He felt her shivering __through her tears __so he brought the thick blanket on the bed up further to cover her torso before wrapping his arms around her_

_"Better?" he asked and Mimi slowly nodded. Roger began to hum 'Your Eyes' to comfort Mimi but the further he got through the song the more tears fell from his eyes. Suddenly Mimi went silent making Roger stop__. "Mimi? ... Mimi?" he asked and rolled her to look at him. Her eyes were half open and a soft smile was on her face. "Oh Mimi" he began to cry causing the others in the next room to enter. Roger held Mimi close as the others comforted one another. It was a __night none of them would forget and would haunt Roger constantly_

**June 1991**

"MIMI" Roger yelled sitting up in bed, beads of sweat pouring down his face. Sunlight filled the room as Roger panted heavily and he realised he was alone in his room which he and Mimi had shared. His dreams were getting worse of late. He kept on envisioning Mimi fading away in front of him but as he reached out to save her a wall blocked his way. After a few moments Roger stood up and began to make his way to the bathroom. He felt light headed as he hadn't eaten for a couple of days so it was a tremendous effort to cross the apartment. He didn't notice the days anymore or the time. When he was awake he considered it to be day and when he went to sleep it was night. "You ok Roger?" Mark's voice came from across the living room but Roger couldn't stop to talk to him. As soon as he entered the bathroom he was violently sick in the toilet. Mark rushed in carrying a glass of water which he placed on the sink. All Mark could do was rub his friends back and wait for Roger to finish. It didn't take long and Roger slumped against the bath with his eyes closed. "Here, drink some of this" Mark handed Roger the water who only drank a small amount. "When was the last time you took your medication?"

"Mark I have no clue what the day is so how can I answer that question?" Roger muttered with his eyes still closed

"Can you get up at least?" Mark asked

"Just ... just give me a minute" Mark sat in front of his best friend watching him intensively. "I think I can get up now" Mark place Roger's right arm around his neck and helped Roger to the sofa. "I'm sorry" Roger muttered startling Mark. Roger had hardly ever said he was sorry to Mark since they had meet years earlier. There was a silent sorry that each understood when a situation occurred for one to feel such a feeling

"It's ok. Joanne was looking for you earlier, something to do with a letter for you. Look I'll make you something to eat and get your meds. Then we are going out to meet the others"

"Do we have to?" Roger asked with a groan

"Yes, you need some fresh air. It'll do you good. Besides, with Joanne looking for you what she has to say will interest everyone"

"Yeah because my life is so interesting!" Roger joked laughing softly

"I'd rather pay to see a show about your life then mine alright!" Mark responded and handed a plate of toast to Roger. "Now I want you to eat every slice and I mean EVERY slice"

"Yes mom!"

-----

Roger strolled into Joanne's office wearing his usual jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket as well as thick sunglasses as the daylight affected his sensitive eyes and made his head ache intensively. "Hey Roger, it's good to see you" Joanne said approaching him and gave him a hug

"Good to see you too. Sorry if I sound rude but I have a killer headache do you mind if we hurry up with whatever this whole situation is?" he asked and Joanne lowered her head

"I don't think that is going to be possible since I'm your legal representative. Sit down" Roger did as he was told and felt tense all of a sudden. "Roger do you know a woman called Sarah Morris?" the name instantly hit him and made him smile

"Yeah, we were friends all through school but we fell out when I met April. I haven't seen her in years though"

"Roger, I'm sorry but she died recently of AIDS" Roger was not prepared for what he had just heard and slumped back in his chair. Roger had to turn his head away from Joanne and began to bite his nails. "Why does this concern my legal representative exactly?" he asked after a moment of silence

"Because she left her will in an envelope with your name on it. It states that a full explanation and will is in the letter addressed for your eyes only. I can't deal with the matter until you read the letter" Joanne handed the cream colour A4 envelope which was thick and heavy to Roger who stared at it for a while. "How long do I have to respond to this?"

"As long as you need; but as she was in another state when she died the legal proceedings are compromised so the sooner the better. We'll see you tonight at the Life Cafe?" Joanne asked to which Roger nodded

"Thanks Joanne" he said softly and hugged her

"Anytime"

-----

Sitting the middle of Central Park Roger stared at the envelope. Even if he did not know who it was from he knew it was Sarah as her wispy handwriting had not changed since her childhood. He had thought of Sarah every now and ten but since hearing her name in Joanne's office he thought about the last time he saw her

**FLASHBACK**

_"You have got to be kidding me! April?__ The girl from the gig the other night? __You and April?" Sarah yelled as Roger glared at her in a club. They were doing a sound check on a club they were going to perform in that night in New York__. Sarah was a few inches smaller then Roger with short blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She was one of the bands singers and bass players_

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"__ Roger responded lowering his guitar to the ground_

_"Are you insane? Everyone knows she has a reputation. She'll destroy you Roger; I've known you too long to watch that happen" Sarah explained turning her back on him_

_"Are you jealous?" Roger asked making Sarah turn back to him_

_"Go to hell Roger!" _

_"You are aren't you? You never let me have my own life do you? All these years it has been what you want to do and where we can go, it has never anything to do with what I want!"_

_"What you want? __A lay and a shot of Heroine every few hours? Oh bravo Roger! Nice choice!__ I've been with you and the band since we started out. I followed you Roger not the other way so don't you fucking dare make me out to be the bad guy!__"__ She walked across the stage and grabbed her jacket_

_"Where are you going?" he asked_

_"As far away from you as possible! I'm gone__, I can't handle anymore of your chaos, ten years is as much as I can handle__"_

_"Oh don't be stupid! I know you Sarah! You'll turn back around as you always do and be my friend once more__" when she didn't turn around Roger began to panic. "Don't do this! Please?" he asked_

_"__I hope she was worth it__ Roger__ I really do.__ Have a nice life"__ she said through tears and ran out of the club never to be seen by Roger again_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Roger took a deep breath and peeled open the envelope. He couldn't help smile being reminded of the fun he had in the past through the paragraphs she had written on the pages. It was when he got to the second page that his smile quickly faded. "Oh Sarah, why did you do it?" he muttered and headed for the apartment


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Mark had gone to work by the time Roger came back which he couldn't help sighing with relief over. He sat on the window ledge and began to read the letter again

_My dearest Roger,_

_If you are reading this then it means that I am sadly gone from this world. I'm sorry, after all these years to contact you in such a way but you are the only one I can trust to help me. I'm troubled even now after this disease has taken over my body. Laying here in bed all I can think about is our teenage years and the dull pain of the disease in my body fades away. That is a blessing, even if it only lasts a moment, it is a blessing none the less. __Do you remember us in high school? You with your crazy peroxide blonde, almost white short hair and how you would only wear jeans, sleeveless tops and your black leather jacket. I'm guessing things haven't change, well except the hair which I hope is finally changed for the better!_

_I changed to. I got rid of the leather and short skirts, piercings and went back to school. I could__n't__ laser off the tattoos though, so Roger Rocks and a bunch of stars are still on my back! Thanks for that dare when I was totally drunk in New Mexico by the way! _

_I also hope that you have changed in other ways. As you know I was high quite often__ through our teen__ years, or __drunk. So when I left__, moved to Florida,__ I got clean, went back to school and only a few weeks ago I got my degree in English Literature. I did want to use it to teach but I guess that will never happen. You always used to say how I had a way with words but now I find words have escaped me somehow, both in my everyday life but in this letter also. _

_I pray that you are also. I haven't heard anything about you since we parted ways and that is what I'm ashamed of.__ I hope you have been able to get rid of your flaws including April. You could be married with kids now with her for all I know but this__ secret has been following me and plaguing me since we parted ways. I never thought I was a good bass player or singer, the only reason I did it was because of you. I believed in you and loved you so much I would have done anything for you. You have this gift Roger, although you may not realise it, you have a gift of charm. You can silently make someone fall compl__etely in love with you as I did. I've always loved you Roger and always will but there is something you need to know. _

_I'm sure you remember that in our drug and alcohol experimentation days we were intimate several times. I don't know when or how I contracted AIDS but__ I'm afraid about if I could have passed it onto you. I know I should have contacted you about this but the thought of your life being torn apart and what you must have been going through with April really got to me. I was finding it hard in rehab and was just trying to get through each day. Time slipped away and before I knew it years had passed by. There were only two things I did right in my entire life, both of which concern you. The first is being your friend, it is the one friendship I always adored and cherished in my life. It has kept me going for so long that I know my memories will live on after death as bold as the rays of the sun. The other is my daughter._

_I couldn't tell you when I left that I was pregnant. I was going to tell you but you came into the sound check so happy and told me about April, something inside me snapped. So I left. I knew I had to get clean for my child and did what I had to do! You were the only one I was with at the time and if I __wasn't sure then I wouldn't be writing this letter at all. She's your daughter Roger and I need you to take care of her. You are the only one I can trust. I have no family as you know and grew up in an orphanage. I can't have my daughter go through the same childhood I did. It would destroy my soul to imagine so. I understand if you want a DNA tests to be sure but I wouldn't lie to you, you know me to well to question it. I named her Amy Rose Morris and she is so beautiful and smart__, doctors have told me she is gifted with intellects beyond her years. __She looks like you and has long blonde hair and clear blue eyes as inherited by me. Sometimes I think that is all she has inherited from me as she has inherited your stubbornness__ and love of music, she can play the piano__ and violin__ like a professional__ and sings__. She is the most loving and affectionate little girl I have ever encountered and she is terrified of being alone. No doubt__ she will have been placed in an orphanage until you answer this letter. I don't want to ruin your life, whichever path you took but perhaps this will be a change for the better. _

_I'm leaving her in your care along with all my savings and possessions to use to pay for Amy's things. I was only renting an apartment so that is a case of handing the keys back to the building owner. Sell my stuff it you need to for Amy's sake. All I want is to know she will be ok and that you will do the right thing. Please Roger, save my living soul now as I couldn't save yours all those years ago. Please?__ Come back. I love you._

_Sarah_

_-x-_

Roger felt truly emotionally drained having read the letter several times. The thought of him being a father shook him to the core and he had to sit in silence thinking of Sarah for a while. The memories she spoke of flooded his mind and he remembered his awkward teen years and trying to fit in at school. He became a rebel on the first day of high school which was the day he met Sarah

**FLASHBACK**

Sarah looked at the schedule in her hands and looked at the numbers on the doors she was walking past. She was trying to find room 111. The rooms she was passing where in the number range of 150 and with so many corridors and such to go down she knew she was going to be late. After a few moments the song of a guitar being played in a room to her right distracted her. Looking through the window pane she saw a boy with shot hair wearing jeans and a leather jacket with his back to the door playing a guitar. He was playing various cords and began to play rock songs that were currently in the charts. Sarah smiled and opened the door which instantly made the boy stop and turn around. "I'm sorry, please carry on. You are really good. Is the guitar yours?"

"No it isn't mine, mine at least is half decent compared to this hunk of junk! "

"Well at least you are talented enough to make it sound god, that is what makes a true artist. 'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet' as Shakespeare put it" Roger blinked taken aback by hearing Shakespeare at 8am by a fellow student rather than a teacher

"Thanks um ... can I help you?" he asked and Sarah nodded

"Yeah actually, I have no clue where room 111 is. Do you?" he shook his head. "Well I didn't really want to go to Science anyway, I prefer English" she explained making him smile

"Book worm huh?"

"Not exactly! I just like the language; it is what we speak after all! What are you doing in here anyway? Music class?"

"It is mine although not anyone else's. You want to join my class?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"I'll consider it but I have a whole schedule to attend to first ... I'm Sarah by the way" she explained

"Roger"

"Nice to meet you Roger, enjoy your class"

"You too" he said and watched her leave the room. He stood in silence for a moment before starting to play the guitar again

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Their first meeting wasn't very long but it struck a chord with him and he looked for Sarah everywhere he went. It was a week later when he was in detention that he finally found her and they talked once more. After that day they were inseparable. Roger's mind soon changed to Amy. He picked up the phone and dialled Mark's work number.

"Mark? Hey it's Roger ... I need your help ... I need to get to Florida, now"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"What?!" the group yelled in the Life Cafe. Roger had just met up with them and brought the package with him that Joanne had given him. Mark was not present as he was running late from work

"Please tell me this is some kind of joke?" Joanne asked and Roger handed her the letter

"It's all there" Roger said as he sat down

"So what are you going to do?" Tom asked

"The only thing I can do, go to Florida and sort this all out"

"You can't believe you are the father Roger! Not that I'm accusing your friend of lying but contacting you like this is a bit much to believe!" Maureen made her valid point

"Look all I know is that there could be a little girl who may or may not be mine is scared and all alone in Florida. She needs help and I'm the only one who can. I have to do this"

"You aren't doing it alone" Mark said approaching the group. "I'm going with you"

"No, Mark you have to work!" Roger protested

"No I don't, besides I got paid last week which is how I got us the tickets. We'll survive for some time. The flight isn't until tomorrow lunchtime. Joanne I got you one too, I gathered since your his lawyer you'll have to be there" Mark held out the ticket towards Joanne

"Mark, you shouldn't have done that" Joanne protested

"Yes I should, now be a good friend and take it" Joanne smiled and took the ticket

"I'll pay you back"

"So what is the plan?" Tom asked

"Well firstly we need to process the situation with Amy – Rose and the possessions that were left by Sarah. We need to sign over the guardianship of Amy as well as find out if they have told her she has to move across the country" Joanne explained as she flicked through the will

"They wouldn't have told her?" Roger asked

"Sometimes given the situation and the age of the child the prospect of moving is kept from them. I guess since Sarah has not been in your life for years Roger you could easily deny her. So what is the point of telling her and preparing her to move if you turn around and say no?"

"Good point" Tom said

"So he could say no to this?" Maureen asked

"Technically yes since he is the one who has to take responsibility but it will be hard legally to do so since there is no family connected to Amy to take her should such a situation occur. All we can do is go to Florida and find out what is going on" Joanne explained

"Do you think you two can cope while we are gone?" Mark asked Maureen and Tom

"Oh I think we can cope honey!" Tom responded making Maureen giggle

"Besides, you'll have to get your apartment sorted before she arrives. Leave us a copy of your key and we can sort it out for you" Maureen said turning to Tom who nodded in response

"I guess we're going to Florida" Roger said with a soft smile but a feeling of anxiety suddenly hit him

-----

Roger hadn't felt so terrified since finding out the results of his HIV test when he, Joanne and Mark strolled into the orphanage in Marion, Florida. It was a large building much like the apartment block he lived in but instead of full of adults moaning about the rent and trying to get by day by day, children of all ages ran around laughing and having fun. Roger thought they should be in school but that was when he realised it was now Saturday

"Hi, can I help you?" they heard to their right and through a nearby doorway came a woman about their age

"Yes I am Joanne Jefferson the legal representative of Roger Davis, we spoke on the phone yesterday" Joanne stepped forward and shook the woman's hand

"Oh yes; Nice to meet you; I'm Evangeline Baker the owner of this establishment. Which one of you is Roger Davis?" she asked to which Roger stepped forward

"That would be me"

"Nice to meet you Roger, and may I ask who you are sir?" she asked turning to Mark

"I'm Mark Cohen, I live with Roger so this matter concerns me too if you don't mind my presence" Mark explained

"Understandable, so you two are in a relationship?" she indicated to Roger and Mark while both stared at her in shock. A small smile crept over Joanne's face and she had to turn her head away to disguise it

"Oh God no!" Mark blurted out causing Evangeline to raise an eyebrow. "Not that there is anything wrong with that you understand. I'm very open minded in every respect, I mean there is nothing wrong with –"Roger cut Mark off before he could put his foot in it anymore

"We are roommates and have been friends for many years" Roger explained

"Ok then, Let's step into my office where we can discuss this fully" the three followed Evangeline down various corridors before coming to a large white room filled with files and book shelves all of which were overloaded. As they sat down Evangeline opened one of the file draws and pulled out a file with 'AMY-ROSE MORRIS' stamped on the front. She sat down at her desk and opened the file. "Right, here we are then. Well how would you like to do this?" Evangeline asked Roger

"Well what are the ways exactly? I'm not too sure how this all works?" he asked

"Well we can deal with the paper work now and let you take her away or you can met her first. Either way it may take a day or so to do this. You do realise though this paper work places you in full legal care. If anything happens she will be taken away from you by social services and it could mean that legal action could be taken against you. She will need to undergo medical examinations every few months and you will be visited by social services, some scheduled some out of the blue; we call them spot checks in the process to see how you are getting along. All doctors' reports and assessments by social services will be kept here and can be used as evidence against you. That includes a DNA test if you apply for one. Nine times out of ten a paternity test is in these files we keep so we understand if you wish to apply for one. All of this will be laid out in more detail on the papers you will sign before you take her from this establishment" Evangeline explained. All the detail made Roger's head spin as he hadn't contemplated how complex the situation would be

"So if for some reason social services feel we are not caring enough for her she will be taken from us even if it is a little thing like being late for school?" Mark tried to understand

"If they feel her life is in danger then yes. All we want is for the well being of the child to be the best possible and if your care does not come up to our standards then we have the right to take Amy back"

"What about me? For all you know I could have serious issues in my life, can that compromise things?" Roger asked nervously

"Mr. Davies we conducted serious background checks on you before these legal proceedings began as we do with al legal guardianship cases. We are aware of your situation medically but we feel that you may be able to help Amy in that area. Amy was born with HIV" all three were in total shock by that sentence.

"How?" Roger asked

"She contracted it through her mother when she was born. It is known as MTCT mother to child transmission. Forgive me for what I'm about to say but I need to be blunt. Usually under the circumstance we wouldn't allow an infected child to be put in the care of those who are not infected as the amount of care for a child is great enough without throwing a disease into the mix which is a great danger to everyone. We feel however you may be able to help her being a sufferer yourself. We have some trouble trying to help her especially when it comes to her medication and her issues with sleeping. We don't understand the care here but you do. We have taken great risk by having her here, only the staff of this establishment knows the truth and we would prefer it kept that way if you understand"

"You think having a disease should be kept quiet for the sake of reputation?" Joanne asked

"It isn't reputation it is security. I'm sure you know how the words HIV and AIDS put people into a panic. This leads to judgements, protests, and attacks these things I will not allow innocent children to witness or be a part of. I'm trying to save those who are here and Amy, not seclude her and make her feel ashamed. Just as you need our help to gain access to her, we need your help to care for her. That is the contract we lay before you"

"Well I'm not a sufferer as you put it so is my care of her put into question?" Mark asked

"I wouldn't think so since you have Roger as well caring for her. Besides Roger is the main care giver whilst you are helping. It will mean that she is going to be constantly around due to her school work. Amy doesn't attend school as no one will accept her due to the risk of her passing on the infection to her fellow students. Kids cut themselves all the time and don't understand the risk. Besides, her talents and high IQ have meant she is far above the IQ of that of a 18 year old University student when she is still 4 years old"

"Wow, I may have to make a documentary about her" Mark replied which cause Evangeline to raise an eyebrow

"A documentary film maker? Very interesting, she'll like you Mark. You also Roger, she has a great love for music especially classical"

"I'm more into rock really" Roger explained

"Still, it is a connection to her. Amy isn't like all the other children, having had a sheltered upbringing she prefers her own company. To lower the possible risk of infection we gave her a private room with plenty of heat and blankets to keep her comfortable. All her possessions are in there whilst the rest of her mothers' things are at the apartment they shared which you will have to take care of. She'll only really let you into her life when she knows she can trust you which is why I think you should have a talk with her alone Roger"

"When?" he asked

"How about now? She's in her room" Evangeline explained and Roger nodded. "I'll leave you too here to look over the paper work if that is alright? If you have any more questions I'll go through with them with you when I get back" she explained to Joanne and Mark and handed over Amy's file to Joanne. "Are you ready?" she asked Roger who nodded. "Then follow me" With every corridor he went down and every flight of stairs he walked up her felt his heart beating faster and faster. He hadn't been around children since he was one so he was even more nervous about what he would say. He noticed that on each of the doors the children who slept within had made plaques with their names on that stuck on the white doors. They were vibrant with colours and patterns and showed different aspects of their personality. An animal lover would have a dog on it; a car lover would have a race car on it, and the music lover would have a guitar on it which made him smile. It was when they stopped in front of one door that his smile faded. There door was completely bare of anything. "She may not talk to you because she can't trust you but give her time. I'll leave you alone, come back down when you are ready" Evangeline walked away

Roger stood outside the door for a moment before plucking up the courage to walk in. Stepping into the room he was taken aback by the sun's rays through the large floor to ceiling windows. The wave of light was beautiful and throughout the room on desks and hanging from the ceiling was various coloured glasses which when the light hit sent colour cascading through the air. There were many boxes huddled in the corners and there were many of her belongings set about the room in places you would expect to see. The book cases were filled with books and games, the draws were full of her clothes, and on the table tops and radiators were bit and bobs that she had collected

"Evangeline can I have a glass of milk please?" he heard from across the room and saw the outline of a desk and chair. The light was so bold he couldn't make out the girl so he took a few steps forward before finally seeing her. She was sat at a regular sized desk drawing; the desk covered with pens, pencils, and crayons and felt tips as well as situating a cream coloured teddy bear with a blue bow tie. Roger couldn't help smiling seeing her kicking her legs under the desk with her legs barely coming to half way down the length of the chair legs. "Evangeline?" she asked and turned around. Roger was instantly hit by the likeness she had to her mother. Her hair was long and down with a pale blue ribbon in it like Alice in Alice and Wonderland. She had the clear blue eyes of her mother as well as her pale skin. "Sorry, I thought you were Evangeline" she muttered

"That's ok; I can go and get you some milk if you like?" Roger asked

"No it's ok. Evangeline has to approve all my food and drink as we have no access to the kitchens so I'll wait for her" Roger nodded and grabbed a nearby chair to sit by the girl and took notice of what she was doing. She was drawing various different objects and making them multi-coloured. Silence fell over them and he could feel her getting tense and scared so he turned his attention to the teddy bear

"Who's this guy then?" Roger asked and indicated to the bear. As soon as he did Amy's face lit up

"That's George. Mummy wouldn't let me have a pet so she bought me George instead" she explained and Roger pretended to shake the bears arm

"Well it is nice to meet you George, I'm Roger"

"I'm Amy-Rose" she held out her right hand to him which he shook. "Are you mummy's friend?"

"Yeah I am, did she tell you about me?" he asked confused to which Amy nodded

"She said you would come, she showed me pictures of you. Look" she jumped down from the chair and went to the bookcase. Pulling out a hardback photo album she returned to Roger who took it from her

"You need help getting back up?" he asked seeing her struggle

"No thanks look inside" she commanded which he did after she got back on the seat. The first page was covered with pictures of him and Sarah. His favourite was one he had not seen in years. It was taken when Sarah had gotten her 'Roger Rocks' tattoo on her back. It was taken at arm's length by Sarah with her arm around Roger who was laughing. There was something about it that was so innocent and pure he couldn't help contemplate how he let it go. "You can keep that one if you like; there is more than one of them in the album. She said you were handsome, but I think you are more handsome then your pictures" she explained turning back to her drawings

"Thank you" Roger responded with a smile and took the photo out. He placed the picture on the table and let out a soft sigh of anxiety. "Amy, you do know what happened to your mother don't you?" he asked which made her stop drawing instantly and look at him

"She died of AIDS" she said bluntly before turning back to her drawings which startled Roger

"Well your mummy wanted me to look after you. It means that you have to come with me to New York where I live" he explained. Amy stopped drawing once more and turned to him, this time he saw the tears that filled her eyes

"You mean I have to go with you to New York?" she asked softly to which Roger nodded. "Why?"

"Because I live there and since you were left in my care you have to come with me" he tried to explain as best as he could to make her understand

"What about mummy? Can we take her with us?"

"She has to stay here" saying those words sent a sharp pain through the pit of his stomach

"What about George? I'm not leaving him!" she protested grabbing George and holding him as tight as possible

"Of course George can come along with all your stuff, but Mummy has to stay here" Roger explained as he watched the tears fall from Amy's eyes. Silence fell over them and Roger gingerly placed his hand on her shoulder. "I promise you, George is only going to be with you" silence fell over them once more

"Ok" she finally muttered and Roger dried her cheeks

"I'm going to talk to Evangeline, you want some milk?" he asked to which she nodded. He stood up, picking up the photo and walked across the room to the door

"She was right about you" Roger stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Amy staring at him, her arms still around George. "You are a knight in shining armour" Roger smiled and left. As soon as he left the room he felt tears fill his eyes for what he had just gone through and contemplating what Amy had seen through her life time. He took a moment to compose himself and looking at the photo before heading for Evangeline's office


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It took three days to sort out everything in Florida. Joanne had all of Amy and Sarah's things boxed up and sent ahead of them to New York whilst making sure all the legal documentation. Mark helped Joanne with the packing whilst being an emotional support for Roger. The whole three days Roger had been told where to go, what to do and what to sign but there was one thing he needed to do alone. Carrying a bunch of white roses he walked through the graveyard near to the orphanage and searched for Sarah's grave. It didn't take long to find it as there were very few fresh graves in the whole graveyard.

"Hey you, I brought you your favourite, rather Shakespearian don't you think?" he smiled laying the flowers on the grave. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. Why didn't you tell me? I hate to say it but ... you were right. April died as well though in different circumstances. She gave me AIDS not you at least as far as I know. Either way I still got it, my fault entirely ... I don't want you to feel guilty for something you don't know the truth of even if it was your fault. Amy certainly isn't a fault. She is beautiful, she looks just like you and you raised her well, you should be so proud of yourself for what you achieved. I'm proud of you; you've done what I never could in a sense. I did get clean and write songs in New York. The band kind of spiralled out of control when the drugs over took my mind. The AIDS test cleared my mind though. I still wish we could have had what we had when we were younger, turn back the clock and have you come back. I feel the same way about other people in my life but for some reason with you it is different. God listen to me! I sound like a teenager trying to figure out my place! I guess even at my age I have a lot to learn yet. We leave in a few hours and I've only met her once so I'm so terrified right now. I figure it's like getting clean, if you can survive three days they you'll be fine after that ... I really hope I'm able to cope with all this ... I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to make this work. I've been thinking and reading your letter every hour of everyday since I got it and I want you to know that I will always be there for her, she is the part of you I never got to know... now at least I can! I miss you so much; I'm really scared I wish you were here right now. I hope I can be a good dad like you want. I'll try and bring her back here as often as I can to see you but I can't promise exact dates or anything ... I don't know what else to say so I'm going to go. I miss you and I'll see you soon" Roger felt his eyes fill with tears as he said what he had been bottling up for the past few days but found he couldn't walk away from the grave for some reason. A soft summer breeze surrounding him and he felt the breeze wrap and round his torso like someone giving a hug from behind. Roger didn't believe in ghosts or anything superstitious but there was something about it which was comforting to him. He smiled softly and finally began to walk away praying that he would be able to do this

-----

"You ready?" Evangeline asked Roger, Mark and Joanne who were stood in the reception area of the orphanage. Roger nodded and Evangeline opened the door to her office. "Amy, time to go" she held out her hand which Amy took and Evangeline led Amy into the reception who was carrying George and had a small pink back pack on her back. When she saw Mark and Joanne she hid behind Evangeline.

"Hey Amy" Roger said kneeling down to her level. Amy looked and Roger and smiled softly. "These are a couple of friends of mine I want you to meet. Will you talk to them?" he asked holding out his hand. Gingerly she took it and took a few steps forward making him smile. "This is my friend Joanne" he indicated to Joanne

"Hi Amy, You're quite a lady aren't you? I like you teddy bear" she said with a smile

"Thank you" Amy replied petrified and hid behind Roger as much as possible

"And this is my roommate and best friend Mark" Roger explained and could feel Amy was shaking. Amy smiled and began to giggle

"Hi Amy, is something funny?" Mark asked

"I like you hair! It looks like a hedgehog" the others began to giggle

"Thanks, that is the first positive thing I've been told about it" he said making Amy smile

"Then you're welcome" Amy responded before turning back to Evangeline. "Bye Evangeline" Amy hugged her before taking hold of Roger's hand

"You look after yourself, and remember if you need me you have my phone number" Amy nodded

"Thanks for everything" Roger said shaking Evangeline's hand with his free hand

"It's ok, look after her Roger. I'd hate to see a case like this end up negatively. If you need anything don't hesitate to call" Roger nodded and all of them left the building

-----

"I think you'll like New York Amy, it is full of exciting things to see and people to meet" Joanne said trying to encourage Amy to be positive about the move as they sat on the plane waiting to take off. They were all sat in a row. Mark was by the window with Joanne to his right, then it was Amy and Roger sat in the aisle seat

"Still, there is no place like home" Amy muttered into George's head that was tightly in her grasp making Roger smile

"Ladies and gentleman this is your pilot speaking. We are about to take off so can you please make sure you fasten your seatbelts and that all trays are in an upright position. We would also like all personal audio devices and other personal technology pieces be switched off until after takeoff when the 'fasten seatbelt' signs have been turned off. Thank you" came over the plane and Roger saw Amy squirm in her seat alarming him

"Amy, are you ok?" he asked

"I've never been in a plane before. Sasha in the orphanage said when she was on a plane it made her stomach hurt and she was really sick and it made your head ache really bad, I don't want my head to hurt" she explained and he saw tears fill her eyes

"It isn't that bad" Mark tried to reassure her but Roger could see the fear in her eyes

"Well it affects different people in different ways and it is only while we take off which is only a few minutes. After that it is fine" his reassurance wasn't working so he unlocked his seatbelt, stood up and grabbed a pillow and blanket from the overhead compartment before putting his seatbelt back on. He laid that pillow on his lap and lifted up the arm rest that divided him from Amy. "Here, rest your head on my lap and close your eyes. It'll be over before you know it and I'm sure George will feel better as well" Amy smiled softly and did what she was told with her body facing away from Roger. Joanne helped him with the blanket and checked her seatbelt. Roger stroked Amy's hair softly with his left hand whilst his right hand was wrapped around her torso. As they took off she suddenly grabbed and squeezed his left hand. Roger himself didn't like take off or landings as the way it messed with his head reminded him of his drug addiction days but at least it was over quickly. A few moments later the 'fasten your seatbelt' light turned off and Roger leant over to look at Amy. "All over kiddo. Are you feeling ok?" he asked and felt her loosen the grip on his hand

"A little but I'll be ok thank you. Do you mind if I lay here, I didn't sleep well last night?" Amy asked rolling over to look up to him. Roger slowly shook his head

"No, but if you feel ill tell me ok?" she nodded and rolled back on her side. Roger glanced over to Joanne who smiled while Mark gave him a thumb up

-----

Stepping into New York airport Amy marvelled at the size of it. It wasn't like the one in Florida as it wasn't as busy and was in the evening when they flew to New York. This airport was full of light and was so busy it was easy to lose someone who was stood right next to you. "Well look at you! Aren't you a pretty thing?" a man who was stranger to her said bending down to her level. Amy in absolute terror instantly burst into tears and hid behind Roger

"Amy, hey! It's ok! This is one of my friends, his name is Tom. Nothing to be afraid of ok?" Roger tried to explain bending down to her level. He picked her and she buried her head in his neck. After a moment Amy lifted up her head and looked at Tom who smiled

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you honey" Tom said and Amy softly smiled in response

"She's a little shy of strangers" Mark explained before giving Tom a hug. "Was everything ok?"

"Yeah we got all the boxes and unpacked what we could. Just so you know Maureen totally spring cleaned your place so don't blame me for the changes"

"Oh that's comforting" Roger muttered

"Hey! I'm quite proud of myself thank you! I've wanted to get that place properly cleaned even when I lived there so if I didn't do it then no one would!" Maureen moaned and Amy looked up from Roger's neck to see her. Amy was instantly struck by Maureen. Something about her, he smile, her beauty, the way she walked, it appealed to Amy and she instantly smiled at Maureen

"Hello" Amy said surprising everyone

"Hello baby cakes, I'm Maureen, who's your friend?"Maureen asked spying the teddy in Amy's arms. Amy smiled and gave a little wave

"Guys this is Amy – Rose and George" Roger introduced her properly to Tom and Maureen

"I like your hair" Maureen said running her hand through Amy's soft locks

"Thank you, I like your shoes"

"Hey, she has taste. I love this kid! Come on sweetie let's get you stuff and you can tell me how to get my hair that fabulous" Maureen took Amy off Roger and lowered her to the ground before taking Amy's hand in hers. The group watched the two walk away through the crowds, smiling and laughing

"I think we are going to have a mini Maureen on our hands" Roger muttered

"Please don't say that the thought alone makes my stomach turn" Mark replied

"I thought that was the flight?" Joanne responded making them laugh

"Come on, let's catch them up before Maureen makes Amy a part of her next performance piece" Roger said and everyone did as he seat. It took about an hour in total to get all their bags and get to the apartment. Amy had spent the entire journey talking to Maureen much to the annoyance of the others. All couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief reaching the apartment

"Introducing your newly cleaned and perfectly restored apartment" Maureen said dramatically with a theatrical bow which made Amy giggle. Maureen opened the door and everyone was taken aback by the sight. Every surface was spotless, their belongings were neat and tidy in the places they belonged. There were boxes of Sarah's things still in the corner of the living room but that was the only clutter in the whole apartment. Maureen had even cleaned all the windows and the balcony

"This is incredible!" Mark said walking through the apartment

"You did all this in three days?" Roger asked to which Tom and Maureen nodded. "You should be employed to clean not teach or act! You guys make quite a team" Roger said

"Where do we sleep?" Amy asked. Maureen smiled broadly and took Amy's hand. Along the building opposite to the front door is where the three bedrooms were, all three lined up in a row

"Well Mark's room is through here in the room on the right" Maureen stood Amy in front of Mark's room. "Roger's room is here in the middle" Maureen walked Amy over to Roger's room. "Then this one on the left is your room. You want to see?" Amy nodded and the others follow. Maureen opened the door and Amy smiled broadly. All her things had been placed in the room which used to be Tom's old room when he lived in the apartment. Everyone was taken aback by how hard Maureen and Tom had worked and what they had managed to achieve

"Thank you Maureen" Amy said hugging her legs

"Can I get a hug too?" Tom asked

"Thank you Tom" Amy said with a giggle and hugged his legs to

"So you like it here then?" Roger asked to which Amy nodded. She began to wipe her eyes and Roger could see she was going to fall asleep again. "I think you needs a nap" Roger commented which Amy tried to protest to

"No! Please, can't I stay up? I'm not ... tired" she responded but nearly fell into Roger's arms

"Come on guys, let's let her get some rest" Joanne said softly and everyone left the room apart from Roger and Amy. He took off her shoes and jacket before tucking her into bed

"Right, I'll come and check on you in a bit" Roger said softly as Amy closed her eyes. He watched her for a moment before standing up to leave

"Roger?" she asked and he sat back down close to her side

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy I'm here?" Amy asked

"Of course I am! Why do you ask?" Amy looked at George and began to fiddle with his fur

"Well just because I'm here it doesn't mean you're happy with me" she explained

"Hey" he said forcing her to look at him. "I've never been happier, are you happy with me?" Amy nodded with a smile. "Then there is nothing to worry about is there?" Amy climbed up out of her bed and gave Roger a hug. She hadn't hugged him properly before and feeling her tight small grip around his neck, so loving and heart full made him smile. He wrapped his arms around her small torso until she squirmed free. "Now get some rest" he kissed her forehead before he stood up to go once more

"Hey Roger" he smiled and looked back down at her

"Yeah?"

"Maureen said she wants me to be in one of her performance pieces, can I really?" she asked

"We'll see, but that is not a promise. Now sleep" He watched and waited until he was sure she was asleep before slipping out of the room. As soon as he closed her bedroom door he let out a sigh of relief

"You did really well Roger, you should be proud of yourself" Joanne said handing him a beer

"Thanks, I did do ok didn't I?" he needed reassurance

"Ok? The way you helped her on the plane I wouldn't be able to do that" Mark responded

"She is gorgeous Roger I have to admit. Are you going to have a test?" Maureen asked

"I really don't know. Besides, now I have other things to think about. Thanks guys, for everything" Roger said looking at his friends around the room

"Anytime, what are friend for huh?" Tom asked before clinking his beer against Roger's and taking a sip


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_All Amy could hear were the echoes of her footsteps walking along the corridor. Her black shoes hitting the wooden floor were so bold to her they made her ears ring but she couldn't focus on that. The whole corridor was __wooden and __bare apart from a few lights that flickered as she strolled past.__ There was no natural daylight and the air was stale and heavy. __ At the end of the corridor in front of her was a large wooden door partly open. A light was on in the room behind the door which cascaded through the gap. Suddenly Amy heard the sound of __classical music being played on various instruments behind the door followed by a familiar laugh. "Mummy" she said and opened the door. Suddenly a series of images she was petrified of came to her vision all at once and Amy let out an ear piercing scream_

Amy's ear piercing scream in her dream was a reality and she sat up in bed with sweat pouring down her forehead. Her bedroom door flew open making her scream even more. "Amy! Amy! It's ok! It's Roger" she heard and stopped screaming as he sat on the bed. She looked at the doorway and saw the rest of the gang looking worried. Roger stroked her wet hair from her forehead and she closed her eyes. "It's ok, you're safe. I've got you"

"Are you ok baby cakes?" Maureen asked stepping into the room

"I don't know" she responded crying. Roger leant forward and held her. It was then he noticed his hand was wet against the duvet. Amy realised what he had found and looked at him. "Sorry, it was an accident" she explained

"That's ok, we'll get you cleaned up" Roger explained drying her cheeks

"He isn't going to leave me alone is he?" she asked confusing everyone

"Who sweetie?" Tom asked

"The boogie man. The one behind the door" she explained

"The ... the door? What door?" Roger asked

"In my dreams. He's always there but I can never see his face. He scares me... he makes me feel uncomfortable" she explained and the entire group looked at each other

"Ok well, let's run you a bath and get you out of those clothes" Mark said to which Roger nodded. He helped Amy out of the bed and when his hand slipped to her waist, her shirt slightly lifted she shocked her so she pushed her shirt back down and held it in place. "Do you want me to help you out?" Mark suggested but Amy stared wide eyed at him and shook her head

"Joanne, Maureen, will you help me?" Amy asked

"You got it" Joanne said and helped the girl out of the room

"I'll be right there" Maureen said as Joanne led Amy to the bathroom. The group waited until they heard the water running before starting up their conversation. "That was weird" Maureen muttered

"I've never seen anyone act like that before" Mark responded

"Do you think it is worth contacting Evangeline about?" Roger asked

"Well usually I'd say no, kids have dreams about bad guys and monsters all the time. The way she described it isn't right. This is different" Tom added

"Either way, she would only let women undress her. As soon as Roger's hand slipped under her shirt she went weird. I think Evangeline has some explaining to do" Maureen said and headed for the bathroom

"Let's change these sheets and go out to dinner. Bring some normality back. I'll call her tomorrow" Roger said standing up

-----

An hour or so later Maureen, Joanne and Amy appeared from Amy's room; Amy was now bathed, dried and fully dressed. "There she is looking glamorous as ever in a stunning outfit that shows off her natural beauty. A face that will light up the Broadway stages and the red carpets of Hollywood with class and grace. Quite the film star I must say. Oh and Maureen and Joanne you're looking ok too" Mark said filming the three of them

"Go to hell" Maureen muttered with a broad smile

"Language Maureen, you should know better" Mark said pointing the camera at Amy who smiled

"What are you doing?" she asked Mark

"Making you a film star!" he said making her giggle

"Your face will be up on the big screen with the help of Mark. He works for a show called Buzzline. He has connections so he is worth being friends with him Amy, think about it!" Tom said whilst Amy smiled

"I don't think I'd make a good film star"

"Why not? Your face could earn a lot of money on the big screen" Tom said making Amy shake her head

"I don't know how to act, besides I have more important things to do" Roger laughed as she approached him. "I'm really sorry Roger"

"Hey don't apologise, you have nothing to be sorry for" he explained

"So you aren't angry?" Amy asked

"Never! Are you hungry?" Amy nodded. "Alright guys, let's show Amy the Life Cafe" Roger said to a load of cheers

"Life Cafe? What's that?"Amy asked

"It is the centre of bohemia land!" Maureen said twirling around the apartment like a ballerina with her jacket and handbag in her hands. Amy, seeing this spectacle raised an eyebrow and turned to Joanne

"It's where we hang out along with loads of artists in the area" Joanne explained which Amy understood and her face lit up hearing about art which she had a passion for

------

Amy looked up at the walls in the Life Cafe with true awe. It was unlike any other place she had ever been in her life. She loved the old fashions booths, the artwork on the walls and the atmosphere of the place. "No! No! Not again! Not tonight!" the manager said approaching them. Amy looked at the people having their meals and noticed the music coming from the radio in the corner of the room

"Oh I love this music" Mark said and pretended to run in slow motion making Joanne laugh

"Oh come on! All we want is to have a pleasant meal with our friends that's all!" Roger said

"Even so, every time you come into the Cafe a huge party breaks out and I lose customers" the manager explained. Amy pretended to not pay attention and spied something familiar to her behind the manager on the wall and a small smile spread across her face

"Look we have a new member of our group who hasn't been here and we want to treat her out on her first trip to New York" Mark indicated to Amy

"I'm not buying it" the group rolled their eyes and Amy felt it was time to step in and pulled on the manager's trouser leg

"Excuse me Sir?" she asked and he bent down to her level. "That picture on the wall behind you, that wouldn't be a copy of Bob Cobbing's Processual: collection poems volume ten published in 1987 is it?" she asked surprising everyone in the Cafe, many of which were the groups extended friends

"Well actually it is. How did you know that? You can be no more than four, so how does a little girl like you know that?" he asked and she smiled

"I'll tell you over dinner" she said raising an eyebrow

"I don't know" the manager said

"Oh ... please?" she looked up at him with her big blue eyes and pushed out her bottom lip. After a moment the manager nodded

"Ok, but if one person climbs on a table, you're out of here" the manager said and let them walk by and Roger raised an eyebrow to Amy

"Cheap manipulation plus big blue eyes, works every time!" she giggled as they sat down. They waited until the manager had gone to move the tables together and interrogate Amy

"That was incredible!" Mark said patting Amy on the back

"How did you know that?" Tom asked

"Mummy had a book of art that she would show and read to me including poetry. I recognised the picture from the book"

"So who's the brain box?" one of the extended group asked

"Guys this is Amy, a future film star!" Maureen said to which everyone cheered. Amy began to blush as she wasn't used to such attention

"So what would you like to eat then?" Mark handed Amy a menu

"I don't know!" she said honestly with a giggle

"I'd recommend the spaghetti and meatballs without the meat" Tom said

"Ew" was all Amy could reply making Roger laugh. In the end she chose a portion of fries

As the group began to talk amongst themselves Amy spied a stage area in the corner full of instruments. She climbed down from her chair, went under the table and crawled across the room. She finally stood up when she was in front of the instruments and ran her hands up and down the guitars, saxophones and other instruments

"Hey Roger, I think your date is getting distracted, you need to put her on a leash" a waiter friend of their indicated to Amy at the stage. Roger stood up and walked over to her

"See something you like?" he asked and she nodded

"All these instruments are wonderful ... can we play them?" Roger nodded and her face lit up. "Really?" she asked and he picked up one of the guitars

"I know you play piano and violin. Have you played a guitar before?" she shook her head. "Well you are in luck because I can. It is what I do, I write songs"

"Wow" Amy said watching Roger

"Tell me what you think of this" she watched him intensively as he played the tune to 'Your Eyes', his song about Mimi

"Isn't that Musetta's Waltz?" she asked alerting Mark who pulled out his camera and began to film them

"No it is a tune I thought up" Roger defended his work

"It does sound a lot like though! Look I'll prove it" he took the guitar off and she took it. She sat on the stage so she could prop the bottom of it on the top of the stage. "Ok, this is what you played" she played the tune as Roger watched confused. "Ok now this is the Waltz" she played the piece and smiled broadly. "You see?" she asked handing the guitar over

"How did you do that? Learn it off by heart when I showed you once?" he asked and she lowered her head

"It's one of the things I can do. I can play pieces of music just by hearing them or watching a person play them. It sticks in my head. It's strange since I can't read sheet music at all. I like the guitar but I prefer the piano" she stood up and walked across the stage to the piano in the corner. He watched as she lovingly stroked the keys and sat down on the stool

"Can I hear a bit of you playing?" Amy looked around the room and saw Mark filming her and the crowds of people at the tables

"In front of all these people? I don't know Roger" she muttered

"Oh ... Please?" he asked making his eyes look big and stuck out his bottom lip

"Ok" she gave in and placed her hands over the keys

"What are you going to play?" Roger asked

"There was tune on the radio when we came in that I liked but I don't know what it is" she said and Roger nodded. She began to play and became lost in the piece of music. To his astonishment the piece of music she was referring to was the theme to Chariots of Fire, one of Mark's favourite movies and music pieces. She played it to perfection and as he looked around the room and saw everyone had stopped to listen to her. Mark took a position closer so he could get the whole performance on film. When she was finally done she let out a small giggle and to her shock the whole room applauded her. Amy went bright red, stood up and hid behind Roger's legs

"She's a little shy" he told everyone who then continued their own meals

"Way to go baby cakes! Give me a kiss" Maureen said picking up Amy who giggled

"I think we should raise a glass to our new bohemian" Tom said which everyone agreed with

"To our newest bohemian, Amy" Roger said

"To bohemian Amy!" every cheered as Amy giggled. Roger couldn't help feeling proud of Amy in that moment. She was unlike anyone he had ever known and was privileged to know her. It was then that his mind drew to the boogie man she told him about, and what it all meant


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It had been another night of hardly any sleep for Amy but she didn't let anyone know. She did the same as she used to do in the orphanage. She turned on her bedside lamp and pulled the book and personal walkman her mother had bought her out from under her bed. For the next few hours she let herself be sucked into the world that was laid out on the page whilst listening to the classical music that reminded her of her mother. She kept on looking at the clock, counting down until the dreaded hour that she would have to take her medication. She had spent so many nights this way that she had perfected it. She knew how to get her things in silence and kept her stereo low enough that she could hear everything in the apartment as well as the music. It didn't take long for her to hear something she had not expected. She turned off her walkman and lowered the book to listening intensively. She heard Roger moaning and turning over in his bed. She got up and put on her dressing gown and slippers before picking up George and heading for Roger's room. She began to worry that the door would be closed since her dreams were making her petrified of them but luckily the door was wide open. She watched Roger as he squirmed and moaned with sweat dripping down his forehead which scared her, making her wrap her arms even tighter around George

"MIMI" he finally yelled and sat up

"Roger?" Amy asked and he looked at her

"Hey! ... Sorry Amy ... I had a bad dream, are you ok?" Amy nodded and took a few steps forward

"Are you ok?" she asked

"I'm fine ... I think I may have caught a bug at the Cafe that's all! You go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute to check on you" Amy nodded and did what she was told. She listened to Roger cross the apartment and enter the bathroom. She heard him wrench which made her close her eyes; it was a sound she grew to hate having heard her mother do so often. She opened them after a moment and saw Mark appearing in the doorway holding a glass of milk

"Someone's an early riser!" he smiled walking towards her

"Only because I know what's coming. Mark, why is Roger sick?" Amy asked innocently as Mark sat on the bed and placed the milk and medication on the bedside table

"He has to tell you that. Sometimes Roger has bad dreams like you do but there is no reason to be afraid when he is like that ok honey? It's something he has to deal with. It's time to take your AZT" Mark said handing over the milk and the pill. It was then Mark saw the sorrow in her eyes and Amy moaned at the prospect of swallowing the hard pill. "He's ok honey, he isn't going anywhere anytime soon, he's too stubborn to" Amy smiled softly. "Is that a smile?" he asked

"No"

"Yes it is! You smiled! You see, Mark the hedgehog can be funny too!" Amy began to giggle and put the milk and medication back on the bedside table

"You're the weirdest person I've ever met Mark ... but that's not a bad thing" she explained with a giggle before hugging Mark

"Do I get hug too?" Roger asked approaching them and Mark stood up so Roger could sit where he sat

"You ok man?" Mark asked

"Yeah, fine thanks" Mark nodded and left the room. Amy could see that Roger had cleaned himself up but the shirt he had slept in was still soaking wet with sweat. "It's time to take your medication" Roger said turning to Amy who instantly looked away

"Do I have to?" she asked

"I'm afraid so" he replied and saw the milk and pill on the side

"Roger, why are you sick like mummy was?" Amy asked looking up at him

"What makes you think I'm sick?" he asked startled

"I may be only a kid but I'm not an idiot. I know the symptoms and I used to sit up at night hearing mummy be sick. Sometimes near the end I'd go into her room and watch her, just to check she was breathing. Do I have to do the same for you?" she asked and he wrapped his arms around her knowing it was now or never to tell her the truth

"Amy, I'm always going to be right here with you ok? It's true I have HIV as well and I have to take medication the same as you" he admitted

"What about Mark? Is he sick to?" Amy asked

"No he's not but Tom is" Roger explained

"Why didn't you tell me when we met?" Amy asked

"I guess the prospect of being a daddy got to me, I didn't think" he explained before realising what he had just said. Amy pulled away from him and stared at him sitting as far away from him as possible on the bed

"Daddy?" she asked and saw the worry in his eyes. "Do you mind if I don't call you that ... I don't want to upset you ... I just can't bring myself to say it yet. There is so much going on and I'm so ... afraid and confused right now I don't know if I can cope with it. Is that ok?" Amy explained to which Roger nodded. He felt like someone had just kicked him right in his stomach hearing her say that

"Come on now, you have to take your medication" he said handing it to her

"Only if you will too" she bribed him

"Only if you go first" he bribed her to which she nodded. He watched her take the pill and she had to close her eyes as tight as possible to swallow it, Roger tried to help by rubbing her back as Mark had done for him many times before. Amy coughed a few times and handed over the remaining milk to Roger

"Your turn" she said and watched him swallow his pill easily. "Will it get easier to take the pill?" she asked

"I guess so, how about we try other ways. I could grind it up and put it in your milk to make it easier if you like?" Roger suggested

"It's worth a try" she said before lying down, he stood up, turned off the light and went to leave the room. "Roger?" he smiled thinking about the previous night when she did the same thing and turned to her

"Yeah?"

"What were you dreaming about?" Roger lowered his head

"Nothing that I can explain. Just a bad dream" he explained, he turned to leave once more

"Roger?"

"Yeah?"

"If you have a bad dream again, I'll come and check on you if you like? You did check on me when I had a bad dream after all" she said making him smile

"Thanks that would be nice" he turned to leave

"Roger?"

"Yeah?"

"Good night" she smiled and laid down in bed

"Goodnight"

-----

Amy sat in the living room reading with George on her lap. Across the room Roger began to play about with a bunch of chords on his guitar distracting Amy. The chords developed into a series of tunes. "I like that one" she said indicating to the one he was currently playing

"You think its ok?" he asked

"Better then ok! You should write it down. What are we doing today?" she asked

"Well I have got some phone calls and I have to carry on with this song or else we won't have any money to buy food with" Roger explained putting down his guitar

"Well that's not much fun! Then what am I doing today?" she asked and Mark came to her side

"Well I need to do some filming of Central Park for my new piece at work. Joanne has to work but Maureen and Tom are going to help me and my assistant has called in sick. Can you be my filming assistant for the day?" Mark asked

"Do you think I can do that?" she asked

"You'll probably be better than the guy who gets paid to do it. Besides we can show you Central Park and I'll even show you how to use the camera and you can have a go. What do you say?" Mark asked

"Can George be your assistant to?" Amy asked holding up George. Mark smiled and shook George's right arm

"Welcome on board. Now go and get your jacket and shoes ok?" Amy nodded excitingly and rushed to get dressed

"Thanks for that man" Roger said and Mark smiled

"You know usually I would say you owe me one but not this time. She is a great kid Roger, and she probably would be better then Steve. Are you going to call Florida?" he asked

"Yeah, see if they can explain anything ... I told Amy the truth about me last night and about Tom, it was the only way she would take her medication" Roger admitted surprising Mark

"How did she take it?"

"Ok I think but I thought I'd pre warn you in case she starts asking questions today. I don't know if Joanne told Maureen or Tom about Amy's condition, I certainly haven't, have you?"

"No, to be honest I didn't even think about telling them. It slipped my mind that she's even sick! I'll tell them if you want?"

"Thanks" it was right then that Amy re-entered the room all ready to go

"Well doesn't my assistant look a picture today?" Mark asked making Amy smile

"Everyone will be so jealous" Roger commented making Amy blush. Roger stood up and walked over to Amy and knelt down to her level. "You have a good time today ok kiddo?"

"We will, maybe you can join us later?" Amy asked

"We'll see, now go before I forget the list of people I need to call" Amy kissed his cheek before taking Mark's hand. She gave Roger a small wave which Roger waved back to and watched them leave the apartment. It took him a few moments to steady his nerves before he grabbed the phone and called Evangeline

"Hello, Evangeline Baker speaking"

"Evangeline hi it's Roger Davis from New York?" he asked hoping she would remember him

"Roger, good to hear from you. How is everything going with Amy?"

"Yeah good, everything is good. It's just ... she's been telling me and my friends about her bad dreams. She told us about the boogie man who is behind the door she walks towards. Did she tell you anything about her dreams?"

"Not really. She has never trusted us enough to let us in and she was only with us for a couple of weeks. I don't know how long she's been having the dreams and what they mean exactly. We were thinking of getting her some psychological help but then you turned up. I guess the move to New York hasn't stopped them?"

"No, not at all it would seem. It is really weird, when she had the dream she wouldn't let me, Mark or our friend Tom go anywhere near her. Do you think it is possible she may have ... been ... hurt in some way by someone?" he asked in the best way he was able to describe the situation. He hand to close his eyes as he did

"I really don't know Roger and I'm not a person of the medical profession to ask. Look, it is common practice that after a week of Amy being with you social services will contact you about a visit. I'd take it up with them since they will be involved and present at the medical updates on her since she arrived in New York. I'm sorry but that is all I can tell you Roger"

"Thanks anyway, bye"

"Goodbye" Roger hung up the phone and let out a sigh. He somewhat felt relieved that the conversation was over but still it didn't answer any of his questions. Roger could only relax by playing his guitar and so began to compose a song with the tune Amy liked

"Roger!" he heard Maureen yell as she opened the door a few hours later startling Roger

"What is it?" he asked rushing over and his eyes widened seeing Mark carrying Amy who was wrapped up in Mark's jack shaking and crying. "What happened?"

"She was sick in the park, she has chills as well but she's burning up" Tom explained and Mark looked at Roger which he understood to mean he hadn't told them the truth yet. Roger took Amy in his arms and carried her to her room

"Roger?" Amy groaned tossing and turning on the bed. Roger brushed her hair out of her view and looked down on her

"Hey, I'm here, I'm here"

"My stomach hurts" she explained

"I know, it'll pass but it may hurt for a little longer honey" he said softly

"Can't you make it go away?" she begged crying

"No I can't" Mark stepped into the room carrying a bucket which Amy automatically used. Roger rubbed her back and turned to the gang who all looked concerned

"Maureen can you get me a couple of flannels from the bathroom and soak them in cold water please? Tom can you get me a glass of water?" They nodded and did as they were told. When they returned Roger placed the water by Amy's bed, placed one flannel behind Amy's neck and one flannel on her forehead. "They should cool you down, make you a bit more comfortable" he explained

"Come on guys, let's leave them alone" Mark said making Tom and Maureen leave the room

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" Tom asked

"No, it'll be ok, really" Roger said and watched Mark close the door behind them. After a while Amy finally stopped tossing and turning and lay perfectly still in a deep sleep. Roger rolled her on her side so she would be closer to the bucket and so he would be able to replace the flannels easily when he needed to. When he knew she was fast asleep he left the room

"What the hell was that Roger? She needs medical care" Maureen asked as soon as he stepped out of the bedroom

"SSshh!" he said shutting Amy's door as quietly as possible. "Will you keep it down she's resting!"

"You didn't answer my bloody question" Maureen said following Roger to the kitchen when he went to get a drink

"She already is in medical care" Mark said

"What? I don't get this, what are you keeping from us?" Tom asked looking at Maureen and Roger. Roger stood at the sink filling a glass with water while Maureen ranted behind him

"What is so important that you cut us out of your life? We are your best friends after all Roger. We've let you into our lives so let us into yours or are you too ashamed or something? How can you call yourself our friend" Maureen said which was the straw that broke the camel's back and made Roger spin around full of rage

"Amy was born with HIV" Roger said looking straight at Maureen whose face went from pure anger, to shock and then sorrow

"W ... What?" Maureen asked

"How?" Tom asked

"From Sarah" Mark explained and began to tell Tom the whole story. Roger and Maureen however didn't notice, they just glared at each other. Roger watched Maureen intensively and vice versa until she couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the loft and headed downstairs. Roger ran after her and managed to catch her up, pinning her against a wall on the staircase

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Don't ... touch –"Maureen broke down crying and sank to the floor as Roger wrapped his arms around her. "How long have you known?" she finally asked after her tears lessoned

"Since we arrived in Florida" Roger explained softly

"Joanne ... she knew and didn't tell me?" Maureen asked

"We didn't tell you or Tom either so don't get angry with her. We don't view Amy as being sick. Mark was going to tell you today in case she started asking questions since she knows about me and Tom" Roger explained softly

"She was having a reaction to AZT?" Maureen asked to which Roger nodded

"It would really upset her to see you like this Maureen. Maybe we should go back upstairs and talk about this fully?"

"Can we just ... Sit here for a while?" Maureen asked to which Roger nodded and let her rest her head against his shoulder. They just sat there in silence for nearly half an hour but although words were not passed between them, the silence said all that needed to be said


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hey everyone!**** This is just a quick note to thank those who have favoured, left comments and read my story so far so thank you. The song at the end of this chapter is**** the full version (as there is a short and long version) of**** 'The Donkey Serenade' my favourite version of it by Mario ****Lanza**** He sung the short version often but if you have seen the film 'Heavenly Creatures' then you've heard the full version.**** If you are looking for it I'm sure you can find it on ****You**** Tube if you search for it! So enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 7:**

"Come on Roger, they'll be here any minute" Mark said as he finished tidying the kitchen. It had been a few days since Amy fell ill who was now fully recovered. However now was their true test, their first social services visit. They had gotten their buzzer fixed the day before thanks to Tom's wiring abilities so they didn't have to embarrass themselves by having to throw down heir keys to the people who could take Amy away from them

"Which do you think is better? The blue top or the green?" Amy asked holding up two different tops of hers towards Mark

"Blue" Mark said as Roger entered the room

"Second opinion, Roger?" Amy held up the tops to him

"Blue" Amy smiled and went into her room to change

"Nervous?" Mark asked

"Me? No, why ... what makes you think I'm nervous? ... Is it hot in here or is it me?" he asked fidgeting with his leather jacket

"Relax! It'll be fine, just a bit of a chat, a doctor's check up, it'll be fine!" Mark replied. It was then the buzzer went off startling them both. Amy re-entered the room carrying George as Roger crossed the apartment and hit the intercom on the wall

"Hello?" Roger asked

"Hi, this is Tamsin from social services" they heard and Amy held Mark's hand

"Come on up" Roger replied and hit the door release button. Roger looked at Amy and smiled. "It'll be ok sweetie" Amy smiled but it quickly faded when a knock came at the door. Roger opened the door and Amy clung to George and Mark's hand like her life depended on it

"Roger Davis?" the woman in front of him asked

"Yes, hi" Roger said holding out his hand which she shook

"Hi I'm Tamsin O'Connell" Tamsin was dressed in a grey skirt and jacket suit combination with a white blouse underneath. Her shoes were black with a small heel and she had on a black trench coat on and was carrying a black handbag and a bunch of files. Her long hair was tied up in a French bun and she wore thin rimmed glasses

"Nice to meet you, do come in" Roger stood aside so she could walk in and she approached Mark. "This is my roommate Mark Cohen" Tamsin shook his hand

"Nice to meet you Mark ... Wait a minute. Mark Cohen? From Buzzline?"

"Yes, yes I am" Mark responded

"I just watched your piece last week on the treatment of the homeless in the city. It was fantastic; you did really well with it. The government really need to listen to people like those in your piece"

"Thank you" he smiled

"And you must be Miss Amy Rose?" Tamsin asked looking down at Amy. Amy's nerves over took her and she hid behind Mark's legs

"She's a little shy of strangers" Mark explained

"Well I hope we become friends Amy, I like your teddy bear" Amy peered from behind Mark's legs and smiled

"Thank you" she said before hiding once more. "Well I like your apartment, lovely views of the city" she said turning to Roger. "Is guess it helps with your artistic skills"

"I wouldn't call them skills exactly! But I guess it does help. Can I get you a drink? Tea? Coffee? Water?" Roger asked

"Coffee would be great thank you. White, no sugar" Tamsin explained and felt someone take her hand. She looked down and saw Amy which made her smile

"Do you want to see my room? It's really pretty! Tom and Maureen set it up for me" Amy asked

"I'd love to" Tamsin said and smiled towards Mark

"Can I take your coat?" Mark asked

"Thank you" Tamsin handed over the coat before turning to Amy. "So you like living here then Amy?" Tamsin asked and Amy led her to her room. Mark and Roger looked at each other and let out a sigh of relief

"At least she's nice" Roger muttered

"Yeah and Amy likes her" Mark said hanging up Tamsin's coat. Roger let out a small laugh as he boiled the kettle making Mark raise an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell is so funny?"

"You ... 'Can I take your coat?' You sounded like one of those guys from the 1950s Hollywood or something" Roger explained

"It's called being a Gentleman" Mark explained

"It's called you like her" Mark was going to respond but Tamsin and Amy re-entered the room stopping him from doing so. For the next couple of hours the four of them remained in the apartment discussing the living arrangements

"Well I had better get going; I have an appointment to get to. I'm pleased to say I am happy with the arrangements her. It would seem everything is going well" Tamsin explained standing up. "So I'll see you at Amy's health check next Thursday?" she asked

"Yes, the appointment is scheduled. I'll show you out" Roger said and grabbed Tamsin's coat

"It was nice to meet you Mark" Tamsin shook his hand. "And you look after yourself Amy, I want to see how much further you've gotten with that book your reading when I next see you ok?"

"Ok, I'll tell you everything" Amy smiled

"Not everything though! I may want to read it" Tamsin giggled and followed Roger out of the loft. "I meant what I said, you are coping extremely well"

"Yeah, sometimes I'm surprised myself. I guess I have to take each day as it comes"

"Best way really. Look I'm fine with your living arrangement but just so you know others would not be. The area you live in, the people who live in the building, generally this whole area is considered a big no no for any child"

"Full of drug addicts and drunks?" Roger asked

"Yes, many would explain it, that and the dark side of Bohemia but I would not. You have to be very careful Roger, the smallest slip up and you could be facing the biggest battle of a lifetime" Tamsin warned him

"Amy has been having bad dreams about the boogie man behind a door. She never sees his face but he makes her feel uncomfortable. I think that is why she clings to George. He's become her only friend and security blanket in a sense. How I can help her with that?"

"I'll organise a psychiatrist to talk to her when she's having her check up at the hospital. Maybe there is someplace you know that can help her. It's surprising how much a child will open up when he or she feels most safe. Here's my phone number" she handed over a business card. "If you have any problems call me, anytime"

"Thanks"

"No problem. You need to keep going Roger, she trusts you more than anyone. She's very lucky" Roger watched Tamsin leave and thought about what to do. When he re – entered the apartment he grabbed Amy's coat from the nearby coat stand

"Amy, get your shoes on" he said

"Where are we going?" Amy asked holding Roger's hand as they walked through the streets of New York

"Well I had an idea that may help you" Roger said. After a trip on the subway and a further ten minute walk they approached a familiar building

"The community centre?" she asked looking at the old building. "Why are we here?" Amy asked and Roger sat on the steps in front of Amy to be at her eye level

"Inside is a group of people who get together every few days and just talk. You don't have to talk and if you do you can say anything you want. It's called Life Support and it's a place where we can feel safe and happy" Roger explained

"Why do they feel unhappy when they are inside?" Amy asked

"The people in there have the same illness as we do" he explained and Amy instantly understood. "Amy, I need you to understand something. When you are in there no one can hurt you, no one can make you feel uncomfortable and the boogie man from your dreams can't hurt you" Roger explained taking her hands in his

"You promise? Cross your heart?" she asked to which he made a cross over his chest with his right index finger. "Let's go then" she said and he led her inside. At first Amy felt uncomfortable being around a bunch of strangers but when she recognised a few from the Life Cafe she soon relaxed. She didn't really focus on what was being said apart from when everyone was having a laugh and she knew Roger had kept his promise

-----

"Ok so what are we going to say to get into the Cafe this time?" Joanne asked

"Any good ideas Amy?" Roger asked

"I don't know"

"Well we can't just stand out here all day can we?" Tom asked and the group entered the building. As soon as they stepped in everyone sat up and took notice whilst the group took notice of the manager approaching them. "Roger, Mark, good to see you! Come on in and feel free to move the tables for you assembly" he said indicating to the middle of the table area. The group couldn't move, just looked at each other

"Sorry ... have we entered an episode of the Twilight Zone? Or the X Files?" Mark suggested

"No of course not. Sine your little friend performed the other night I've been getting customers constantly asking about her. People have been coming in night after night wanting to see and hear her perform. She's doubled my usually daily profits in the space of a few days. Look, usually I wouldn't do this but how about I strike up a deal with you. You guys come here whenever you want, you can have anything you want for you and your friends for a discount price if every now and then she plays for everyone?" the manager asked

"I don't know" Roger said

"I don't mean every night Roger! Just now and then"

"Please Roger? Can I? It may help me like Life Support does?" Amy suggested and Roger knelt down to her level

"I'll only say yes if you want to" he explained to her. Amy smiled and turned to the manager

"How much of a discount?" she asked making everyone laugh. They walked to their usual seating place and re-arranged the tables so their friends could sit with them. As the adults did so Amy looked around and saw a familiar face in the corner. "TAMSIN!" she yelled who looked up. Amy ran over as Tamsin smiled

"Hello Amy, what are you doing here?" she asked

"We came here to eat"

"Hey Tamsin, having fun?" Mark asked approaching the pair

"Yes thank you, coffee and a good book – my way of unwinding after a load of meetings. I've never been here before, Amy told me about it" Tamsin explained

"Well there is a whole load of us having dinner if you'd like to join us?" Mark asked

"Oh no, it's ok. I don't want to intrude" she explained

"You won't be intruding at all" Amy said holding out her hand towards Tamsin

"You're sure you don't mind?" she asked and mark shook his head. "Alright then" she stood up and followed them

"Hey Roger, set up another seat. A friend was hiding in the corner" mark said to Roger

"Hey Tamsin, guys this is Tamsin, Amy's social worker. Tamsin this is Maureen, Joanne and Tom" Roger introduced them

"Nice to meet you, where shall I sit?" Tamsin asked

"Next to me!" Amy said to which Tamsin nodded. She sat between Amy and Mark whist Roger, Maureen, Joanne and Tom sat opposite them. Amy looked at Mark and Tamsin together before turning and winking at Roger who smiled. As the time passed Amy watched as Tamsin and mark talked and laughed with each other

"Amy was telling me earlier that you've been writing a new song Roger" Tamsin said to him

"Well it is in the early stages, hardly anything worthwhile yet" Roger explained

"You should hear him sig, he's really good and so is Mark"

"Really?" Tamsin asked looking towards Amy

"No I'm not I" Mark tried to defend himself

"Yeah you should hear him, he sounds like –" Maureen said and thought for a few seconds

"I think he sounds like Mario Lanza although with not such a deep voice" Amy said

"Who?" Tom asked

"Mario Lanza! Only the greatest tenor of the 1950's or perhaps you could say ever! He truly was astonishing. His operatic pieces as well as those performed for" Tamsin explained

"1950's?" Roger asked looking at Mark who kicked him under the table

"Mario Lanza sings my favourite song, The Donkey Serenade!" Amy explained smiling broadly

"Is that the song you keep on playing on your walkman?" Joanne asked to which Amy nodded

"Mark, why don't you sing it for us?" Roger asked

"No I couldn't" he protested to which everyone moaned. "I don't have any music!" Mark tried to protest again

"I do! There is an instrumental track of it on my walkman" Amy explained pulling the walkman from her bag and passed it to the waiter who nodded and took it to the stereo. "I'm not doing it!"

"Oh come on Mark, live a little" Maureen said

"Besides it can be something to add to your movie" Roger said picking up Mark's camera from the table

"It would be nice to hear Mario Lanza here!" Tamsin said and Mark nodded and walked to the stage to the applause of everyone in the room. As the music began Maureen grabbed Amy and began to dance with her around the table and everyone soon followed. Roger began filming the piece and everyone had a go at playing camera man

MARK:

There's a song in the air,

But the fair senorita

Doesn't seem to care

For the song in the air.

So I'll sing to the mule

If you're sure she won't think that I am just a fool

Serenading a mule.

(Tom jumped up onto the table followed by Roger)

TOM:

Amigo mio, does she not have a dainty bray?

ROGER:

She listens carefully to each little tune you play.

(Joanne and Maureen appeared in front of the boys)

JOANNE AND MAUREEN:

La bella senorita?

MARK:

Si, si, mi muchachito,

She'd love to sing it too if only she knew the way.

(They all jumped down and Roger began to dance with Amy)

MARK:

But try as she may,

In her voice there's a flaw!

And all that the lady can say Is "e-e-aw!"

MARK, ROGER, TOM AND AMY:

Senorita donkey sita, not so fleet as a mosquito,

But so sweet like my Chiquita,

You're the one for me.

(The whole room began to sing along and Mark began to dance with Tamsin)

GROUP:

There's a light in her eye,

Tho' she may try to hide it,

She cannot deny,

There's a light in her eye.

(Mark stopped dancing and took his position at the stage once more)

MARK:

Oh! The charm of her smile

So beguiled Don Diego

That he rode a mile

For the charm of her smile.

Amigo mio, is she listenin' to my song?

(Tom appeared next to Mark)

TOM:

No, no, mi muchachito, how could you be so wrong?

(Roger stood on the other side of Mark to where Tom stood)

ROGER:

La bella senorita?

MARK:

Si, si, la senorita

(The boys walk towards the table where Amy stood smiling and laughing)

MARK AND ROGER:

She loves to sing it to

If only she knew the way

(Roger began to dance with Amy once more whilst Tom filmed them)

MARK:

Her face is a dream

Like an angel I saw!

But all that my darlin' can scream

Is: "e-e-aw!"

(Roger knelt on the table whilst Amy stood in front of him smiling)

ROGER AND AMY:

Senorita donkey sita, not so fleet as a mosquito,

But so sweet like my Chiquita,

You're the one for me!

(Amy through her arms around Roger's neck who hugged her back)

GROUP:

O – Lay!

Everyone fell about laughing and Amy gave Mark a hug and a kiss as other applauded. "Bravo! Bravo!" Tamsin said clapping to which Mark smiled. Amy had never felt so happy and was glad she was with the people she trust the most when feeling so


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Hey everyone!**** I'm sending a heads up about the contents of this chapter. This is where my story is going to get dark. I've never written anything like this before so if it upsets anyone I'm sorry but I tried to write this chapter in the easiest and least harsh way as possible. It does have relevance to the remains of the story so I hope you enjoy and will carry on reading my story even if you don't like this chapter! TKAMB aka Becky) **

**Chapter 8:**

_"Oh no" Amy muttered as she stood in a familiar corridor as the lights flickered around her. She felt tears flowing down her cheeks as she approached the familiar door. __Her hands began to shake but she knew she had to confront who was behind the door. Everything was as it usually appeared; the flickering lights, the music, the laughing. "Mummy?" Amy asked and opened the door. This time however she found it to be a room so familiar to her; it was her mother's room in their old apartment. Amy felt herself flood with emotions seeing everything as it usually was. It was when she looked over at the bed that she felt pure bliss. "MUMMY!" she yelled and climbed onto the bed. "Mummy! It's me! It's Amy!" she said trying to get her mother's attention but she didn't move. Suddenly Amy felt cold and the room went dark save for the bedroom lamp next to them. The tears began to fall down her cheeks once more. "Mummy please?__ Wake up__WAKE UP__" she begged and touched her mother who was ice cold. "__NO__!" Amy screamed and felt someone grab her shoulder.__ She stared at the large hand__ which made her feel faint to have it near her__ She began looking around the bed to get away from the hand and she was surprised to see a load of white doves walking about the floor_

_"Hello Cookie!" she heard a voice say. She spun around and was flooded by rapid images on__c__e more that scared her__ and made her let out an ear piercing scream_

Amy sat up in bed screaming once more and felt herself shaking. Roger appeared in her room within seconds making her scream with surprise. "It's ok Amy! You've had a nightmare" Roger said holding Amy close to him who began to cry. Mark appeared in the doorway half asleep

"Is she ok?" he asked to which Roger shrugged. Mark came to the bed and sat behind Amy rubbing her back as she cried. After a few moment Amy had calmed down and Roger sat her back up

"Was it the boogie man again?" Roger asked tucking her hair behind her ears

"Yeah ... it was different though. Mummy was there" she explained and began to shake. Mark picked up her dressing gown and wrapped it around her shoulders. "She was in bed and was cold ... ice cold" she explained and looked down at the mattress which both Roger and Mark understood to mean Amy was remembering the last time she saw her mother

"Do you want anything? Some milk or water?" Mark asked to which Amy shook her head

"Roger, will you stay with me please?" Amy asked to which Roger nodded

"Of course" he said as Mark stood up. Amy lay down on the bed and Roger lay next to her with his right arm wrapped safely around her body which she clung onto

"You need anything just say" Mark said to Roger who nodded

"Thanks man" Roger replied and Mark turned off the light before leaving the room. "Ok, I'm right here Amy, I'm not going anywhere" he said softly stroking her hair

"Do you think Mummy is happy?" Amy asked and silence fell over them for a moment. Roger turned Amy over so she was looking at him and wrapped his arm around her once more

"I think she's happy that you are happy, that you're being looked after. She's happy you're as fun and smart and talented as you are. I think she's happy that you were in her life and George of course" Roger explained softly

"Do you think she's happy with you?" Amy asked

"I hope so"

"Are you and Mark happy with me?" Amy asked to which Roger smiled

"More than happy" he rubbed his nose against hers which made her smile softly. "Now get some sleep" he whispered and watched her fall back to sleep. He was beginning to grow exhausted from the amount of nights he spent sitting up with Amy, so much so that when Amy woke up the next day Roger was still fast asleep. Amy climbed out of his embrace and found he didn't stir awake at all. She smiled and put on her dressing gown before leaving the room. She closed the door as quietly as possible behind her and saw Mark sat in the living room area with film canisters around him and his projector

"Hey Mark" she said approaching him

"Hey! You're awake! I know its Sunday but lying in until 11am is new even for me!" Mark laughed and Amy saw that Maureen, Joanne and Tom were scattered around the apartment as well

"Is Roger still asleep baby cakes?" Maureen asked handing her a glass of milk

"Yeah, I guess I'm being a bit of a strain on him" Amy said sitting next to Mark. Mark instantly wrapped his arm around Amy forcing her to look at him

"That is not true at all. Roger just likes his sleep that's all. You should have been around when we first moved in together, he'd sleep for 12 hours at a time!" Mark said making her raise an eyebrow

"Yeah, once he even slept through his birthday" Tom said making Amy laugh

"I like birthdays" she said

"When is yours sweetie?" Joanne asked

"August 1st. What about you guys? I need to add you to my birthday card list" she explained

"Well mine is on January 30th. Tom's is on March 2nd. Maureen is on April 5th. And Joanne's is on May 14th" Mark explained

"What about Roger?" Amy asked

"Roger's is on December 17th" Maureen said

"So I've missed all your birthdays this year! Oh well, there is still next year" Amy said with a smile

"Now what do you want for breakfast? We have got lots in since we just went shopping" Mark asked standing up and walking over to the kitchen area

"Can I have some cereal please?" she asked and noticed the projector playing away to itself. "What's that?" she asked pointing to the images on the screen

"It's a documentary I made last year about the homeless, HIV and AIDS" Mark explained and walked over to her. Maureen watched them intensively as she made Amy some breakfast. As the images appeared on the screen Amy began to be absorbed in the faces of the people. She noticed someone who was sat by Tom in most shots they were in together laughing, dancing, having fun

"Who's that? The person with you Tom?" she asked turning to him. Tom came to her side and knelt down to her level

"That is our friend Angel" he explained

"I like her hair" she smiled. "Where is Angel?" she asked turning to Tom

"Angel isn't around anymore sweetie, she's in Heaven" Tom explained

"Why?"

"He died of AIDS" Tom explained and Amy saw the pain in his eyes

"Like Mummy?" Tom nodded and Mark sat on the other side of Amy. He saw her bite her lip and knew she had something she needed to ask

"What's on your mind honey?" Mark asked

"Who's Mimi?" everyone went quiet

"Why do you ask?" Mark asked

"His bad dreams, he always yells Mimi. Why?" she asked

"Mimi is ... was Roger's ... girlfriend. She's in the film, she's right... there, with Roger" Mark explained trying to explain in the best way possible and pointing her out of the screen

"Was? Where is she?" Amy asked

"She's with Angel" Tom said softly

"She died of AIDS too?" Amy asked

"Yeah she did baby cakes, but what is important is that while they were around she and Angel were happy as I'm sure your mummy was. They were loved and loved in return" Maureen explained

"I wish I could have known both of them"

"Us too, you know Angel would have loved you!" Joanne said

"Really?"

"Are you kidding? She would have been braiding your hair and teaching you how to catwalk whilst getting you to teach her how to play the piano within five minutes of meet you" Tom explained with a laugh

"Yeah and Mimi would have been teaching you how to dance and how to speak Spanish since she could speak it fluently" Mark said. Roger sat up against the bedroom door listening to every word being said. He felt silent tears fall down his cheeks. He didn't think hearing Amy talk about Mimi would get to him so much. He dried his face and took a few deep breaths before standing up

"I could have taught them how to write left handed" Amy said making everyone look at her confused. "I'm left handed! It's a skill!" she defended herself before laughing. "Mimi was really pretty"

"Yeah she was" everyone heard behind them and saw Roger in Amy's bedroom doorway leaning against the frame, his arms folded. Amy approached him and he picked her up, her hands resting on his shoulders

"Are you feeling ok kiddo?" Roger asked to which Amy nodded

"Are there white doves in heaven?" she asked and everyone could hear the fear in her tone of voice

"I don't know honey, why?"

"The boogie man, he had a load of white doves with him ... I don't want the boogie man to be in Heaven with and mummy" she explained and Roger kissed her forehead

"Amy you need to talk to us about the Boogie Man" Roger said softly and Amy began to cry

"No I can't!" she protested trying to wriggle out of Roger's grasp but he wouldn't let her go

"Its ok honey, you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to but we will need to know everything eventually" Maureen said

"We can stop whenever you want" Mark said

"You can take all the time in the world" Joanne said

"If you need anything just say" Tom said

"Please Amy, if we are going to look after you then we have to know the truth" Roger begged to which Amy nodded. Roger carried Amy to the coach as Mark turned off the projector. Roger sat on the coach next to Amy while the others sat on chairs in front of them

"Can I have George?" she asked and Mark collected him from Amy's room

"Take your time Amy" Roger said and Amy sat on Roger's lap

"I don't know what to tell you ... He's big as in tall and he has a normal voice ... I don't like the way he makes me feel ... You'd think he was just a normal guy but he is bad ... his breath smells of alcohol and he calls me ... he calls me Cookie ... When he touches my shoulder it is like a heavy weight against me, like ... like he's holding me down" Amy stopped and Roger wrapped his arms around her. Everyone in the room felt their stomach turn with the last few words she had said

"Does he tell you anything? Ask you to do anything?" Maureen asked

"No ... He just calls me Cookie. Mummy never used to be in my dreams but last night she was ... she just lay there and he must have been watching me trying to wake her up in the shadows because I didn't see him when I was doing that ... That's when the white doves appeared and he called me Cookie" Amy explained

"Did your mummy have visits at the house by people? Any male friends?" Joanne asked

"Yeah but they were people she studied and worked with. She wasn't seeing anyone that I knew of ... I don't remember anything bad happening and it scares me to know that. I've only been having these dreams since I last saw mummy ... I'm afraid because I don't understand them ... I'm scared if they mean something will happen ... I'm scared in case I lose you guys" she explained and began to cry. Roger tightened his grip around her and she soon wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him properly. "Can we stop now?" she asked through tears whilst still in his embrace

"Yep, we'll stop now" Roger said softly

"You're a really brave girl Amy" Mark said

"Yeah, you did so well" Maureen replied and stroked Amy's hair

"We'll get you something to eat" Joanne said to which Tom nodded and they headed to the kitchen

"Roger can I get you anything?" Maureen asked

"Yeah, there's a business card on my bedside table, can you get it for me?" Maureen nodded and headed for Roger's bedroom. "Amy, we need you to talk to Tamsin about this" Roger explained but Amy shook her head

"No, no! She'll be like Evangeline; she'll leave me on my own! I don't want to be on my own!" she begged through tears

"She's not going to leave you alone, because we won't let her" Mark said

"We won't be going anywhere" Roger reassured her

"How do I know you're not lying to me? You don't know what they'll do to me" Amy asked

"I promise you they won't separate us and I NEVER break a promise ok?" Amy nodded and rested her head on Roger's shoulder as Maureen re-entered the room carrying the business card

"I'll make the call" Mark said softly to which Roger smiled softly. All Roger could do was hold Amy and comfort her in the best way he could until finally Tamsin arrived

-----

The group had spent the afternoon at the hospital while Amy had a series of test performed on her. She was so distressed by it all that Amy had to be sedated for the doctors to come near her. Roger sat in Amy's hospital room and watched her sleep as he softly stroked her hair. Soon Amy's eyes fluttered open and Roger smiled

"Hey you" he said and she smiled

"Hi, where are we?" she asked confused

"At the hospital, we were a little worried about you this morning. You fell asleep so we've been waiting for you to wake up before we took you home" he explained

"My stomach hurts" she moaned

"That will be the drugs that had to give you. You were due for an AZT pill when we were in here so your stomach is probably reacting to that" Roger explained and silence fell over them

"Where is everyone?" she asked looking around

"They are getting something to drink and raiding the gift shop downstairs. George however wanted to stay put" Roger said handing George over and saw her eyes light up as she took him in her arms

"Thank you Roger ... for everything" she said and he brushed his nose against hers making her giggle

"No problem" it was at that moment that the door opened and Maureen appeared

"Baby cakes! You're awake! Why didn't you come and get us Roger? What is he like Amy, can't take him anywhere can we?" Maureen asked as the group entered the room and gathered around her bed. They were carrying various things they had bought ranging from food and water for them and little teddies and toys for Amy. A few moments later Tamsin entered the room

"Hey Amy, glad to see your awake! I just spoke to the doctors and they say you can go home"

"Really?" Amy asked smiling

"Yep all done, and by having a check up today you don't need to come here on Thursday" Tamsin explained. Amy tried to sit up but groaned and held her stomach before lying back down

"You ok Amy?" Mark asked

"Yeah my stomach hurts" she explained

"Well we can go find someone to see if they can make you more comfortable. Roger can I have a chat with you?" Tamsin asked and Amy grabbed his hand to stop him

"No, I want Roger to stay here" Amy said starting to get scared

"Amy, relax he's not going anywhere far away. Roger needs to sign your release papers in the main ward reception. I promise he'll be back in five minutes"

"Five minutes?" Amy asked to which Tamsin nodded. Roger felt the grip on his hand lessen

"I'll be right back" he said and left the room with Tamsin. They walked down the corridor and went into the family waiting room. "Well?" Roger asked sitting down on one of the sofas while Tamsin stood against the door

"Tests are positive for a form of assault in the past year" Roger lowered his head and covered his eyes as tears began to fall. "All the documents and such are going into her social services file and a copy sent to Evangeline in Florida"

"How did they miss that in Florida?" Roger asked raising his head

"She was only in the orphanage in Florida for a week before you turned up and she did say she only had the dreams after her mum died. I guess they thought it was just her reaction to losing her mother" Tamsin explained

"What do we do now?"

"Keep an eye on her; see if she can give us anymore detail. When she has her checkups I'll have a psychiatrist talk to her. I'll contact the police to investigate the matter in Florida, see if they are able to come up with anything. Until there is a lead or a breakthrough that is all we can do" Tamsin explained

"Ok then, so just carry on like nothing has happened? Are you kidding me?" Roger asked drying his eyes and Tamsin sat down next to him

"It's all we can do. We have to keep this quiet. She may be a girl with a high IQ but as you know she still has a child's view of the world. She has no understanding of what the dreams mean from an adult's prospective and what these tests today have meant. We have to keep this from her to be able to keep her happy" Tamsin explained

"I don't know if I can do that"

"Yes you can because you have no choice. We are all here to help Roger, just keep on fighting" Tamsin explained and glanced at a nearby clock. "It's nearly five minutes, Amy will be worrying. You have a lot of friends that can help you Roger, help her by being as best dad as you can possibly be"

"I don't know if I am her dad" Roger explained running his hands through his hair

"I do ... and I think you do too. You don't need a blood test to tell you who her daddy is because it is so obvious to us all" Tamsin explained making Roger smiled. "Now go, I've already signed the release paper so as soon as she is dressed she can go" Roger spent a few seconds drying his eyes and calming down before re-entering Amy's room. When he entered he saw the group hanging around her bed laughing and playing with her as if nothing was wrong

"All done! All you have to do is get dressed and we can go home" Roger said and Amy smiled

"Really?" Amy asked

"Yep, come on let's get you ready" Amy began to chatter away delighted to be going but the adults did really focus. They all looked at Roger who nodded and each off the felt their heart had been ripped out. Maureen had to turn around and stare at the ceiling and Joanne squeezed her hand. It was tense among the adults for the rest of the day and only after Amy was fast asleep were they able to discuss the matter fully


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**August 1991**

Amy woke up and smiled softly realising she had not had any bad dreams the night before. She wiped her eyes and looked around her bedroom. The strong sunlight was pouring in through the window and she could hear the everyday sounds of New York outside which were a comfort to her of late. It was Saturday which made her smile broadly because it was her birthday and she knew everyone would not be working that day so they could all be together. She climbed out of bed, put on her dressing gown and slippers before opening her door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she heard and the apartment around her filled with confetti. Looking around there was banners and balloons everywhere and soon through the confetti came her friends smiling and clapping. She held up her arms towards Roger who picked her up and held her close to him

"Happy birthday Amy" he said brushing his nose against hers

"This is so pretty, thank you" Amy said before hugging him. The others gathered around the two and Mark filmed the whole event

"Wait till you open your presents" Maureen said

"I get presents?" Amy asked excitingly and Roger lowered her to the ground

"Yep, come on" Tom said holding out his hand which Amy took and he led her across the room to the window seat where a pile of presents were laid out

"You didn't have to do that" Amy said to the group as she smiled

"You deserve them sweetie" Joanne said. "Now which one do you want to open first?"

"Umm... I think... This one!" she said and picked up one of the ones in the middle of the pile

"That's from me!" Mark said with a smile and watched her unwrap the present. In her lap was a scarf matching the one Mark wore all the time, a collection of Mario Lanza songs and a thick hard back notebook. "I figured you could use it as a diary of some sorts. Write down all your bohemian talents and thoughts" Mark explained the notebook

"Thank you Mark, I love them" she said hugging him. Next it was Tom's present.

"I hope I got the right thing, I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to girls' fashion" Tom explained making Amy giggle. He had framed a photo of the group of them including Tamsin taken a few weeks earlier, and a new outfit for her to wear.

"They are perfect thank you" she said hugging Tom

"Ok ours next!" Maureen said handing over the parcel with hers and Joanne's present inside. Amy opened it and smiled broadly

"A black leather jacket?" she asked and began to try it on and found it fit perfectly

"You can't be an artist in New York without one" Joanne explained

"And neither can George" Maureen said indicating to Amy's lap and she saw a second, smaller identical jacket

"Thant's so cool! Thank you guys" Amy responded and hugged them both

"And the final present?" Maureen asked turning to Roger who handed over a small box to Amy

"Here you go, happy birthday kiddo" She quickly unwrapped it and gasped when opening it up. Inside was a silver heart shaped locket. "I know you have one from your mummy so I thought you could have one from me" Roger explained as Amy opened it and saw a tiny picture of Roger and her mum

"Roger ... it's beautiful ... thank you" she responded with tears in her eyes before hugging him. "All of you thank you so much. This is the best birthday ever" she responded looking around at them

"Well there is one more present from all of us but you have to close your eyes" Roger explained

"What is it?" Amy asked

"Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" Mark said

"Close your eyes and don't try to peek because Roger will be covering your eyes for you" Maureen said which Amy giggled at. Roger covered her eyes and Amy listened intensively to the noises in the apartment. She heard the door being pulled wide open and something being rolled into the apartment. Roger stood Amy up and walked her over to her present with his right hand over her eyes

"You ready?" Roger asked and which Amy giggled. "Ok, open your eyes" Roger lowered his hand and Amy did as she told. She was so surprised by the sight that she couldn't speak. In front of her was a brand new black piano with a vibrate red ribbon wrapped around it with a bow along with the matching stool and everyone stood around it smiling at her, Mark still filming her every move. Amy bit bottom lip and began to stroke the keys

"I don't know what to say!" she managed to say after a moment of silence

"Do you like it?" Roger asked kneeling next to her

"Like it? I love it! It's wonderful ... Thank you" she said and threw her arms around Roger's neck

"Can we have a listen of the piano; see if it is in tune?" Tom asked to which Amy nodded. Joanne and Maureen cut the ribbon off the piano and Amy took her place at the piano

"So Miss Amy – Rose, the extraordinary film star of Avenue A what are you going to play?" Mark asked

"How about this?" Amy played happy birthday on the piano to which everyone applauded at. "You know I think I may become a film star in the future" Amy said looking up at Mark as he filmed her

"And why do you want to do that?" Maureen asked

"So that I can be in one of Mark's documentaries, I'm ready for my close up Mr. Cohen!" Amy giggled. It was truly a day she would always remember. They had spent the days looking around at the sights of New York that Amy had not had the chance to see before and they spent the evening at the Life Cafe. Amy felt that nothing was going to destroy the life she had and what each of her friends meant to her

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR AMY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Everyone sang in the Life Cafe as the manager brought a chocolate cake out to her and placed it on the table. They had asked to have the place all to themselves and friends for a party so they were free to do as they liked

"Roger, help me blow out the candles" Amy said

"Ok then, on three. One ... two ... three!" the two leant over the table and blew out the candles to the applause of everyone else. "Hey, Amy you got something on your face" Roger said with a smile

"Where?" Amy asked feeling about her face

"Right about ... There!" Roger said and smudged some of the chocolate frosting from the cake on her cheek. Amy stared at him open mouthed which made him laugh

"Well it seems you do too!" Amy said smudging a load of chocolate around his nose and mouth

"FOOD FIGHT!" Maureen yelled and the whole room erupted with chaos. Food went flying and everyone was ducking and throwing anything in front of them. Mark and Tamsin managed to get to the door and when laughing their heads off collapsed against the wall of the building making sure they shut the door behind them

"Well I have to say, I think this is the best kids' party I've ever been too!" Tamsin said brushing a load of jelly and ice cream out of her hair

"Well, what can I say, once you've seen things the bohemian way you never want to see it another way" Mark explained and saw Tamsin had missed a load of jelly in her hair. "Here, let me help you" Mark said began to brush the jelly out of her hair. Soon enough he wasn't focusing on her hair, just focusing on her eyes looking up at him. Slowly he brought her face to his and softly kissed her lips. He felt her kiss him back but she suddenly pulled away, taking a few steps back

"Mark I can't do this" Tamsin said folding her arms

"I don't understand" Mark said softly

"I can't get emotionally involved with any person associated with one of my cases ... to be honest, all these dinner parties and meetings in the park or at the loft that aren't planned should not take place at all. I could lose my job if anyone found out about us ... I'm sorry" Tamsin explained

"It's ok, I understand. I was so stupid to think you would actually like me"

"I do like you Mark, when Amy is no longer one of my cases then this could go further but for now it ends with a kiss"

"At least I got that! I haven't had the steadiest pattern of relationships so I guess this can go on my list" Mark laughed

"Yeah, Maureen said you used to date before she met Joanne" Tamsin said with a smile

"Yeah well she also used to say I was a mediocre kisser which kind of knocked my confidence. I guess I can add this to my list too!"

"Don't make me feel worse about myself Mark. I don't make up the rules" Tamsin explained heading for the door. Mark watched her and she turned back to him smiled. "And for the record, that kiss ... wow!" she smiled and entered the building making Mark smile

-----

**September 1991**

Walking through the park Amy smiled watching the children running around having fun as she carried George. It was a beautiful clear day and life was as perfect as usual. "So what do you want to do first?" Roger asked kneeling down next to her

"I don't know; what do you want to do?" Amy asked to the group and spied a dog behind them that was staring at her, its tail wagging. He was a cream coloured Labrador and came up to Amy's height. "Hello" she said and began to stroke it

"I wonder who he belongs to, he's gorgeous" Maureen said stroking the dog

"That would be me" the group heard behind them and turned to see Tamsin

"Tamsin!" Amy said and hugged her. "I like your dog"

"Thanks, his name is Ollie, I think he likes you too" she explained with a soft smile

"Can I play with him?" Amy asked and Tamsin handed over a chew toy for her to throw to him

"Sure you can" Amy handed George over to Roger before she ran off to a larger space of grass in the park and began playing catch with Ollie. The group sat down on benches and watched her

"So how is everything going? Is she sleeping better?" Tamsin asked turning to Roger

"It varies from night to night but she's stopped wetting the bed now. On good nights she'll sleep a few hours longer then on the bad nights. She very rarely talks about the boogie man anymore but when she does have her nightmares you can see the fear in her eyes just for thinking about it" Roger explained

"Well that's something positive to think about; at least she's getting through it ... Guys I need to tell you something, it could cost me my job to tell you this before Evangeline contacts you but I can't sit here and not tell you" Tamsin explained looking at the group. Her words startled everyone and they all focused on her

"Is it about the investigation?" Mark asked

"Yeah ... W-"Tamsin began but was stopped by Amy's scream. Looking up the group saw a stray dog fighting with Ollie and Amy was on the ground between them being trampled on. They instantly rushed over as did onlookers and managed to separate the dogs, the stray dog running off deep into the park whilst Roger picked up Amy who was crying. Looking at Ollie the group saw his cream fur was covered in blood, cuts, bite marks and he was limping badly. Tamsin tried to comfort Ollie and was petrified seeing him that way

"It's ok I got you sweetie" Roger said and saw Amy's right hand was mangled and bleeding heavily

"Is she alright?" people began to ask who had seen the attack. Suddenly Amy went silent and Roger saw she had passed out, and the entire colour had drained from her face and her body was limp in his arms

"Amy? Amy? Wake up honey come on. Open your eyes for me! Come on!" Roger said lowering her to the ground

"Someone call 911" Joanne said and saw someone pull out their cell phone. Roger couldn't notice what was being said, he just watch her silent pale face and kept her warm by holding her in his arms

-----

Roger paced the waiting room trying not to focus on the clock on the wall. He clung onto George because he knew he had to give it back to Amy. He noticed that Amy's blood had been smudged against his blue shirt and it made his stomach turn so he tried not to focus on it. "What's taking so long?" Roger asked the others

"Calm down Roger, I'm sure she'll be fine" Mark said

"Yeah, she'll get through this" Maureen said

"She's a tough little girl" Tom said. At that moment Tamsin appeared in the room and Roger instantly approached her

"What's going on? How is she?" Roger demanded to know

"Roger, she's ok. They ran some tests and as far as we can tell the stray dog didn't have anything passed on to Amy but they have given her medication just to be safe. There was tissue and skin damage but they managed to repair it. She'll have to have her arm in a cast for a couple of months and she'll have to have physiotherapy on her hand. That's all I can tell you right now but they're still working on her"

"What about Ollie, is he ok?" Joanne asked

"Yeah he'll be ok but he may need surgery on his wounded leg" her voice breaking with emotion

"I'm sorry Tamsin" Mark said rubbing her back

"Can I see her, I need to give her George, and she'll be petrified without him" Roger begged

"I'll take him in for you, wait here. I'll be back soon" Tamsin said taking George in her arms

"Tell her I'm right here and I'll see her soon" Tamsin looked down and nodded before leaving the room. Everyone couldn't help hugging each other relieved to hear Amy was ok. It was a further two hours before Tamsin came to see them once more

"She's being discharged Roger" she explained and everyone stood up smiling

"That's great" Roger said with a smile but it soon faded on seeing Tamsin's saddened expression. "What's going on?" Roger asked

"You have to stay here Roger, all of you" Tamsin said. Roger took a step towards the door but she held up her arm blocking his way

"Move ... now" he commanded full of rage

"I can't do that Roger. I told you, the tiniest slip up and you will have the biggest battle on your hands. I'm so sorry Roger if I had it my way I would have it like this, Amy being with you ... it's out of my hands" she explained as a soft tear fell from her eyes

"What is going on?" Mark asked

"The police went through Sarah's computer. They found she was searching for possible relatives online and they found a match to a distant cousin. Her relative has filed for custody since it is not certain that you are Amy's father. Now with this event social services have no choice"

"PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO! GET OFF OF ME!" they heard Amy screaming down the hall and Roger pushed Tamsin's arm out of the way and rushed to Amy's room

"Roger wait!" Tamsin yelled following him and so did everyone else. To their horror they saw a couple of policemen carrying Amy out of her room who was crying and screaming her head off and they carried her towards the exist

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET HER GO!" Roger yelled trying to get to Amy but a few security guards prevented him from getting near her as well as the other in the group

"ROGER! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!" Amy reached out to Roger dropping George on the floor. "ROGER! NO! ROGER! HELP ME!!" Amy screamed and was finally taken away out of Roger's sight

"NO!" Roger screamed and felt tears flow down his cheeks. He felt his heart was broken and he didn't know if it would ever mend again


	10. Chapter 10

**(Hey everyone! I have another pre – warning about where Amy ends up. I wanted to create a hell on earth situation after living in a bohemian lifestyle for a while and figured a harsh Catholic boarding school would be an interesting idea. I want you to know I have nothing against the Catholic faith or any faith at all; it was a hell on earth for my character. I hope this chapter does not offend anyone and I hope you all continue to read my story. Thank you to all who have read my story so far, I hope you are enjoying it. TKAMB aka Becky) **

**Chapter 10:**

The group opened the door to the loft in silence and stepped inside. They all felt they were in absolute agony giving what had happened. The day started off being normal and perfect and it made them wonder how it could end in such agony. Roger stood in the middle of the loft and thought he could hear Amy at her piano playing away. He turned to look at it and saw the figure of Amy playing away and smiling. He watched her fade away as the music stopped and turned away once more. Looking around there were loads of little things of hers that only until that moment he really took notice of. Her book on the window seat, her slippers kicked off by the coffee table, her denim jacket on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. He looked over to her bedroom and walked in closing the door behind him. He stood amongst her things and felt tears flow down his cheeks. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes thinking of the happy times he had spent with Amy and imagined she was in his arms, imagining that the day had just been a bad dream.

_"Do you think Mummy is happy?" Amy asked and silence fell over them for a moment. Roger turned Amy over so she was looking at him and wrapped his arm around her once more_

_"I think she's happy that you are happy, that you're being looked after. She's happy you're as fun and smart and talented as you are. I think she's happy that you were in her life and George of course" Roger explained softly_

_"Do you think she's happy with you?" Amy asked_

_"I hope so"_

_"Are you and Mark happy with me?" Amy asked to which Roger smiled _

_"More than happy" he rubbed his nose against hers which made her smile softly. "Now get some sleep" he whispered and watched her fall back to sleep._

"I'm so sorry Amy ... Sarah ... I'm sorry" he whispered somehow wishing both would be able to hear him and there he remained for three days. He would only let Mark in to give him his AZT medication and the occasional food to keep his energy up. All he focus on was what Amy must be going through, and that thought alone gave him the energy to leave the room and begin to fight for her

-----

"Where is she?" was the first question Roger asked Joanne at the Loft. All the gang had come together to discuss what was going on. They were all sat around the kitchen table with Joanne's files scattered around them

"She's been placed in a Catholic boarding school for girls up town called Saint Josephs where she has to remain until the custody matter has been resolved" Joanne explained

"She's being looked after by a bunch of nuns?" Mark asked to which Joanne nodded

"Social service thought it would be the best place for her to go. I got the court orders through yesterday ... Because of the attack by the dog they are filing it under child abuse"

"WHAT?" Roger yelled in shock and looked at the documents that Joanne had been sent

"They can't do that" Maureen responded

"Oh yes they can if they feel it applies"

"Child abuse, false temporary custody, contact of inappropriate characters and living conditions?" Roger read aloud confused

"In other words you haven't proved you're her father with a test thus the temporary custody must be false and contact of inappropriate characters apply to us and the loft she's been living in. They feel, and so must this distant relative feel we are not capable of raising her"

"Bull" Tom muttered

"Who is the relative exactly?" Mark asked

"Tristan Campball, he's a teacher and lives in Palm Beach Florida. He did meet up with Sarah a few times before her death and helped out with her funeral. He's divorced with no children and has quite a fare savings and a large house right on the beach apparently" Joanne said reading his profile

"In other words he's everything I'm not" Roger said standing up and walking across the room

"Don't think of it like that Roger, think of it that you are everything that he's not. He hasn't cared for her and known what she's like when she's ill from her medication. You have more things on your side to make people side with you" Maureen said approaching him. When she was done he turned around and faced her

"Yeah and there is a million things against me as well" Roger muttered running his hands through his hair

"You can't think negatively Roger, it's like with anything you try hard at! If you believe you can't do something then you won't. You just have to keep on going, keep fighting" Mark explained

"You know what? Everyone my entire life has told me that I have to keep going, keep fighting. I'm starting to get sick and tired of it" Roger but his head in his hands and went silent for a moment before looking back up. "I'm sorry guys... I wish I could just ... talk to her, tell her everything will be ok" Roger explained and Maureen hugged him

"You can't do that Roger. None of us can. We are forbidden to communicate or see her unless she is called into court through the proceedings. We just have to wait. No doubt each of us will have to take the stand"

"When will it all begin?" Tom asked

"A month, Tristan is flying to New York for the trial" Joanne explained

"What do we do until then?" Roger asked

"We wait and see what the opposition come up with and meanwhile we come up with our own net. We do have one other thing on our side – Tamsin's social services report on Amy's dreams and how her carers in Florida did not recognise it" Joanne explained

-----

Amy felt completely numb when she woke up in the boarding school for another day that she felt was absolute hell. They were woken up at 6am to get washed and dressed to the standards set by the school. Hey uniform was a dark blue dress with black tights, black shoes and a white apron. All hair had to be worn up in either in one pig tail or two. 7am was Morning Prayer which was followed by breakfast. After breakfast at 8am it was Holy Communion after which lessons began. They were taught all subjects, had periods of study time and develop skills such as needle point, dress making, singing and art. 12:45 was a second holy communion and prayers followed by lunch. After lunch was an afternoon of lessons, 5:45pm were evening prayers. Dinner followed after which they had to go straight to bed for lights out at 8pm. Sunday was the only day that the girls got to rest but even then a day of rest consisted of chores and lesson work they had not completed for the next day. Sunday was also the only day in which the girls could write to their parents and be given any letters/ parcels from home, some if they were very lucky got a visit. It was the only taste of freedom that any of the girls felt in the school, a freedom that Amy was denied

The school catered for girls ranging in the ages of 5 – 18. All the girls felt the place was harsh but they knew they couldn't escape it. The entire estate it was on was cut off from the rest of the city by huge black iron gates, all the windows had bars on them and every door was locked after someone walked through them. Every now and then there would be girls crying in the corners but everyone helped each other out so they all supported each other. Everyone was terrified of the nuns. Even though they couldn't strike any of the girls by law, they still threatened to and found alternative ways of punishing the girls

Amy felt like a prisoner in the school. She was considered a sinner due to her illness. The nuns claimed that she must be a devil child for having such an illness. No one was allowed to talk to her during church services and she had to sit away from the congregation. In lessons she had to sit at the back of the class and was forbidden to write as being left handed was a sign of the devil according to several nuns in the school. It had gotten to the point where they strapped her left arm to her body. Her right arm was still in a cast so she spent most of the day sitting perfectly still and in silence staring at the wall in front of her. She had her own room which was small enough for Amy to consider it to be a cell that contained a bed, a sink and a chamber pot. All of her possessions had been taken away from her. If she screamed in the night no one came to help her, if she hurt herself she was left to deal with it herself, and if she was sick she had to carry on as if nothing was wrong. The only comfort she had was a few of the older girls who knew of Amy's situation and tried to help her as best as they could. Whenever they could see her energy was low due to her medication they would share their meals with her to keep her blood sugar up. Whenever one of the nuns got at her they would stick up for Amy forcing them into isolation as punishment but they knew it was worth it

One of these girls was Chelsea Rogers who was 17 and felt she had to protect Amy and all the other girls. She had been at the school since she was 5 years old and knew every way to get around the nuns. She would list requests from the other girls and sent them to her older brother who understood the situations at the school; however their father wouldn't believe them. Since they had a lot of money their father didn't notice the money being spent on the girls so it was an easy arrangement. Every few weeks a parcel would arrive for her from her brother full of the girl's request and she would share them out to the girls. She was a true Angel to girls in the school and all were dreading the day she would leave

Amy knelt in the gardens scrubbing down the patio area at the back of the kitchens as told to by Sister Margaret. She had a bucket of soapy water by her side and had a large brush in her left hand which was her only tool. Her shoulder was seriously hurting her and she panted for breath. She had wrapped a piece of cloth around her forehead and hair so that it kept off her face as she worked

"Amy!" she heard from the kitchen and looked up to see Chelsea in an apron carrying a basket. "The girls told me you were back here. Are you ok? That bat Margaret hasn't set you too harsh a punishment has she?" Chelsea asked kneeling down in front of Amy

"Harsh enough for me. My shoulder really hurts" she explained throwing the brush into the bucket

"Budge over" Chelsea said rolling up her sleeves and grabbing the brush. She began the brush the stones as rapidly as she could so Amy had less to do. Amy looked at the basket and saw many bread rolls and loafs and she instantly knew something was wrong

"Why is there bread in your basket?" Amy asked and Chelsea stopped scrubbing the ground. "The bread is collected by the nuns every day. Only trusted staff members are allowed outside the gate. How did you get that?" Amy asked fearing the answer and silence fell over them for a moment. Chelsea put the brush back in the bucket

"I'm getting out" she explained and saw the colour drain from Amy's face

"How? ... When?"

"In the next few weeks. I've already completed all the lessons that the sisters lay down. I can't stay here they won't let me! I'm meant to graduate next June not this bloody September! Look I'm leaving my details with the other girls so you can contact me. I'll send you anything you need all you have to do is tell one of the others girls and they'll include it in their letter to me. I'll visit you when I can I promise" Chelsea explained as tears filled Amy's eyes. "Amy please don't cry, your cries always make me cry" Chelsea explained tearing up

"I can't help it! You can't go Chelsea we need you" Amy said and Chelsea hugged her

"I never thought I'd say this about this place. I don't want to go but I have no choice" Chelsea explained holding Amy close

"You'll be going straight to isolation" they heard from the kitchen door and turned to see Sister Margaret. The girls stood up and Chelsea began to defend herself

"Please Sister Margaret, I was just telling Amy how I'm leaving and she was a little upset that's all"

"Even so you do not interrupt a punishment to relay such information on her is that understood?" Margaret explained stepping forward

"Yes Sister" Chelsea curtseyed and picked up the basket of bread and walking into the kitchen

"As for you Miss Morris what is that?" Margaret asked pointing towards Amy's head

"It is some cloth Sister to keep my hair out of my eyes" Amy explained with her head lowered

"Such items are forbidden from our school dress code is that clear?"

"Yes Sister, I'm sorry for offending the school dress code" Amy explained and Margaret grabbed her chin quickly raising Amy's head to look at her. Amy began to breathe heavily and her eyes were full of fear

"Not as sorry as you will be. Chelsea!" Margaret yelled and Chelsea appeared in the kitchen doorway

"Yes Sister?"

"Go to Sister Elizabeth's office and tell her I have a child who's behaviour must be displayed to those in the school" Chelsea and Amy knew that meant something bad was about to happen

"Yes Sister" Chelsea rushed off and Amy was lead through the corridors of the school as several bells began to chime. She stood in the middle of the great hall with Margaret behind her with a firm grip on Amy's dress. The hall quickly filled with people and Amy felt herself beginning to shake. All around her where girls staring at her and right in front of her was Chelsea looking petrified

"Girls, as you know the dress code at the school is one of high standards. We DO NOT accept any changes to the dress code performed by little children who do not consider the great lengths that we go to for their education. Breaking rules is a sin and if she needs a piece of cloth to keep her hair off her face, there is another way" Margaret pulled the cloth off Amy's head and to the horror of the other girls she pulled out a large pair of scissors

"Please Sister! Don't cut off her hair! It is so beautiful can't you see that as her positive asset provided for her by God?" Chelsea begged thinking of a possible positive side to Amy's hair. Amy softly shook her head to Chelsea to make her stop but it was too late

"This is not a child of God but a child of the devil. The only way she will learn and be accepted by God is if she is stops sinning. Until then she will be punished" with that Margaret began to cut away at Amy's hair and everyone watched as Amy's beautiful blonde locks fell to the ground. All that were close to Amy were crying and comforting each other as Amy looked right at Chelsea

"I'm sorry" Chelsea mouthed and Amy closed her eyes waiting for it to be over


	11. Chapter 11

**(Hey everyone! I have had a truly freaky moment today to do with this chapter and I had to tell you all!!!! I was writing the end of this chapter while on my lunch break from work. When I got back from lunch in the shop I work in I had to run the fitting room area. When I was there a little girl was waiting for her mum who was about three. She was blonde with blue eyes, was timid but after a while she began to pla****y around the floor around me,**** smile**** at me and wave****. Meanwhile I was thinking about my story. When her mum came out**** of the fitting room**** she called the little girl Amy – Rose!!!!! It totally freaked me out****, same name, same look and same personality as my character!!**** Anyway, enough of my freaky moment rant and on with the story! He he! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 11:**

Wearing normal clothes was like ecstasy on tap to Chelsea. Having worn the same outfit day in day out for 13 years she felt somewhat emotionally wearing jeans, or trainers, or any garment considered normal. She filled up her back pack and looked around her room. Thinking about the other girls she felt tears fill her eyes also. She could no longer protect them the same way as she used to and it killed her to know it. Looking around she saw something sticking out the side of her bedroom cabinet that caught her eye. It was the corner of an envelope. She slowly pulled it out and saw her name was on it in shaky hand writing. Opening the envelope she found a smaller sealed envelope inside and a piece of folded paper. She opened the folded paper and smiled softly

_Chelsea_

_Forgive the hand writing, I just took off the knuckle buster! I managed to borrow some paper and envelopes from Helena and wrote this in the kitchens. I want you to know you have nothing to be sorry for. All I ask of you is to do one thing. I need you to find Roger Davis__ of Avenue A New York City__ and give him the enclosed envelope. He will know what it means.__ Don't tell him the truth about this place when you meet him as it will be enough to kill him if he knew the truth.__ Please Chelsea this could be a matter of life or death from me. Please help me?_

_Amy – Rose_

Chelsea placed the letter and envelopes in her pocket upon hearing someone approaching. Sister Margaret appeared in the doorway and Chelsea smiled. "Are you ready to go my dear?" she asked to which Chelsea nodded. She was led out of the school to a taxi and every now and then stopped to hug her friends and cry in their embraces. When she reached the taxi door she turned to look at the building and saw Amy looking out of her bedroom window towards Chelsea. Chelsea smiled and nodded her head which made Amy smile, a sight which Chelsea had rarely seen. Amy watched Chelsea's taxi drive away and felt a huge sense of relief that Chelsea got the note now all she had to do was survive

-----

**October 1991**

Roger nervously sat in the court room waiting for everyone to arrive. Joanne sat at his side and laid out their various documents on the table in front of her. Roger felt really uncomfortable in a suit but knew he had to look presentable to the court. Looking around he saw the court room filling and the gang were in the front row along with a load of their friends from the Life Cafe. Joanne could sense his nerves and placed her hand on his arm forcing him to look at her. "It'll be ok, they'll spend today just talking to Tristan as the first few days of judging in these cases are establishing all the separate parts of the situation. Just keep quiet if you can" she said softly and he smiled softly. Just then a man and woman sat down at the table opposite them making a dull pain form in the pit of Roger's stomach. "I guess that is Tristan and his lawyer" Joanne muttered and Roger looked Tristan up and down. He was tall, dark, and handsome and had short jet black hair with dark brown eyes. Roger, although looking the smartest way he had ever been in his life felt scruffy looking at him.

"How long will the case take to judge?" Roger asked

"I'd guess around 6 weeks depending on the complexity of the case. We'll be here every day Roger and so will they" Joanne indicated to the group behind them

He looked back to his friends and saw them looking Tristan over also. Looking to the door he saw Tamsin enter the room looking upset. He indicated to Mark to look at the doorway and watched Tamsin sit near the back of the room. Mark walked to the back row and stood in front of her. "Hey" he said softly

"Hi ... I understand if you don't want to talk to me" she said to which Mark shook his head

"You should be sitting down front, you are a part of our family after all" he said holding out his hand towards her

"I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with the enemy" Tamsin explained, her voice cracking with emotion

"Who says you're our enemy?" silence fell over them and Tamsin took Mark's hand following him to the front row

"All rise for the honourable Judge Dawson" a guard said which everyone responded to. Roger took a deep breath watching the male judge enter the room and contemplated the battle ahead of him

-----

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" Tristan said with his left hand on a bible and holding up his right hand

"You may sit down Mr. Campball" the judge said to which Tristan did as he was told and saw his lawyer approaching him

"Mr Campball could you please explain to the court your relationship with Miss. Sarah Morris"

"Well I didn't know of her existence really until about three years ago. My mothered had passed away and before she died she gave me a name of a family member she wanted to find but due to her short term illness that took her life she was never able to do so. I had heard of various reunion websites from social situations and my work, being a history teacher I often have my students trace their family tree as a school project. After a couple of months of searching I came across the name of Sarah Morris on one of these sights and sent her an e-mail in the hope she was the person I was looking for. After sharing details we knew of each other's families we realised that we were cousins twice removed. We meet each other and I met Amy a few times. I wasn't aware Sarah was sick until I read in the paper that she had died. I took over the funeral arrangements as I knew was the right thing to do to shed the burden from Sarah's already limited funds" he explained

"What happened following the funeral?" the lawyer asked

"Unfortunately after the funeral ceremony I had a message from England. My mother had various stocks in the stock market and estates located in the UK. Unfortunately an issue with a number of her stocks affected her estates and savings which needed to be dealt with immediately. I would have taken Amy to the UK or even if I did not have to go I could have taken her back to Palm Beach" he explained

"Why didn't you take her?" the lawyer asked

"I was informed that there was a will and since I lived on the other side of Florida from where Amy was and had to deal with issues of my own I had no choice but to leave her with social services. By the time I returned to Florida I had been informed that Amy had been handed over to her 'father' if that is what you can call him and that she was in New York. So I went straight to the orphanage where I knew she had been living in since the funeral and filed for custody" he explained and at the point where he mentioned 'father' he glared at Roger

"What do you think about Mr. Davis?" the lawyer asked to which Joanne instantly stood up

"Objection! Your honour Miss Parker is trying to make her client make a personal opinion against my client. Such personal feelings towards each other have nothing to do with the case at hand" Joanne explained

"Objection carried. Miss Parker please rephrase your question to your client" the judge ruled

"On the subject of Amy being handed over to her 'father' how do feel about such a decision?"

"I understand that it was Sarah's decision for such an event to take place. However until I see the proof that Mr. Davis is her father will I actually accept him being in her life. What I do not agree with is her being uprooted and moved across the country" he explained

"So you do not agree with the decision for her to be sent to New York?"

"No I do not since there is no proof that Mr. Davis is Amy's biological father" he explained

"So if he was to take a paternity test and it shows that he is Amy's father would you still stand for custody?"

"Yes, as I said uprooting her from her life is wrong. In Florida she had a stable environment and was happy. She deserves to be happy and if no one else can see that then I'll fight alone to get her back where she belongs" Tristan explained

"Thank you your honour, no more questions at this time" Miss Parker said and sat down

"Do you wish to cross examine Miss Jefferson?" the judge asked

"Yes your honour" Joanne stood up and cleared her throat. "Mr Campball, you told the court about how you met several times with Sarah and Amy in Florida. It seems strange that when going through Sarah's belongings we can find no evidence of your existence. Care to explain?" Joanne asked and Miss Parker stood up from her seat

"Objection your honour! Private viewings of personal artefacts belonging to Miss Sarah Morris are not among the evidence that is considered to be valid to be used against my client"

"Your honour all of Miss. Morris's personal artefacts apart from her computer and large furniture were given to Mr. Davis as laid down in Miss. Morris' will. Therefore we are in our rights to examine such belongings and use them as evidence" Joanne explained

"Objection overruled, Miss. Jefferson please continue" the judge ruled making Roger smile

"Thank you your honour. Mr Campball please answer the question"

"I can't explain that you were not able to find anything about me in Sarah's personal artefacts. Generally we talked via e-mails" he explained and began to slump in the chair

"Yes but meeting up several times you would have thought there would be pictures and such of the three of you" Joanne suggested

"I can't remember if we ever had our photo taken as a group"

"That's a little odd; you are a history teacher after all. Don't you think meeting a long lost relative is worth documenting?" Joanne asked

"I guess so but if I can't remember then I can't remember can I?" he asked and Joanne glared at him

"How did you feel when you learnt Sarah had died of AIDS?"

"Sad for Amy, anger that she never told me and worried about Amy's health" he explained lowering his head

"How do you feel about having to cope with looking after a child who is HIV positive?"

"Look in my professional career I deal with children every single day. I know how to cope with children of different ages, disabilities and temperaments. I admit I have not cared for a child with the same issues as those which Amy possesses but I have no problem with having to care for her. Why else would I be here fighting for her custody?" silence fell over them and Tristan smiled and raised an eyebrow to Joanne

"Thank you your honour, no more questions at this time"

-----

"What an asshole! Acting so smug! I can't believe he said all that bullshit about uprooting Amy! And that lawyer of his, God I wish I could just show one of her objections down her bloody throat!" Maureen moaned as the group, including Tamsin climbed the stairs to the loft. As they climbed the steps Roger took off his tie and unbuttoned his top shirt button

"Even so he did answer everything he was asked" Roger muttered

"He kind of over did it" Mark added

"You know, in all my years in social care I've never come across anyone so charming and so arrogant at the same time!" Tamsin added

"Well soon it will be Roger's turn and –" Joanne started but stopped on seeing the door to the loft. Huddled leant up against the door was a girl all wrapped up, fast asleep with a half drunk bottle of scotch in her arms. Mark and Roger looked at each other and rolled their eyes

"Izzy!" the group said in unison while Tamsin looked confused

"Izzy? Who's that?" Tamsin asked as Tom picked up the girl

"She lives in the building on the level below us. She opens the door every now and then for the homeless so they can get some shelter for the night. She lets them stay the night in the building then takes them to a shelter for help the next morning" Mark explained

"We get the occasional few who think Izzy lives right up here so we let them come in to rest for a bit then let Izzy take them to hers" Roger explained as they entered and Tom laid the girl on the couch

"She must be a real saint around here" Tamsin said with a soft smile

"That's one way to put it, I'd say brave" Tom explained as Roger knelt down by the girl and took the bottle of scotch out of the girl's grasp and looked at the girl's relaxed innocent sleeping face

"Poor thing" Tamsin commented

"She can't be any more than 15" Roger commented as Mark closed the door to the loft. As that moment the girl's eyes opened wide and she smiled

"Actually I'm 17 but you're sweet for saying so. I'll take it as a compliment!" she explained before clamping her right hand over Roger's mouth making him drop the bottle on the floor

"What the hell are you doing?" Maureen screamed

"Get off him!" Mark yelled

"Ssshhh! Keep quiet! Whisper if you have too or at least keep you voice down! If your voices are heard outside by them then all this will be in vain" she explained lowering her hand. "Look you can scream your head off and call the police causes a bigger hole in your defence or you can do as told. You can pin me to this couch if you want. Just trust me please?" she begged to which Roger nodded

"Who are you?" Roger asked

"In a moment. First things first, turn on all the lights in the loft and shut the blinds. It's getting dark so you have to make it seem like everything is fine ... What are you waiting for?" she asked to the others who only did what she said when Roger nodded. As they did Roger pinned the girl down on the couch. When the group were done they gathered around the couch and Roger loosened his grip on the girl. "Thank you, God you have a tight grip!" she moaned massaging her left upper arm

"Alright, we held up our end of the bargain, now it's your turn. Who are you?" Roger asked. She took off her huge coat, hat and scarf. To the surprise of everyone they saw she was wearing a formal designer outfit with designer shoes and accessories

"My name is Chelsea Rogers, I'm a friend" she explained

"I think we will be the one to decide that!" Maureen replied

"Look I may not be a friend of yours ... but I am a friend of Amy's. I just left the school she is at"

"Is she ok? Has she been taking her medication? Please tell me" Roger begged and Chelsea looked to the window

"Calm down! You're raising your voice! If they hear that I'm here then it is over" she said nearly in a whisper

"Who hears you?" Joanne asked

"Mr. Campballs's private detectives. They're sitting outside in a car across the street. They were there when I came here last month and had to develop a plan to get in here. I heard about Izzy from other homeless people around here" Tom stood up and headed for the window. "Don't! Remember, everything is as normal!" she said holding out her arm towards Tom who responded and sat back down

"So they're watching our every move?" Maureen asked

"Yep, don't be surprised if your phone has been tapped too. It's easy to do so since the line is outside the building. Don't worry; they can't set up any microphones or video cameras in here since they can't get into the building. The only way would be to climb up the side of the building and no one in this area can do so without being notices, day or night! So inside this apartment you're safe, you can't be touched. I suggest you guys all get a cell phone and use them. Of course use the main line as well but for private calls surrounding Amy should be done so on the cell phones. There is no way they can tap into those calls" she explained pulling out a cigarette. She patted her coat and pockets but found nothing. "Got a light?" she asked and Roger handed over a box of matches

"How do you know all that?" Tamsin asked

"My dad is a rich man who got into the security sector. With threats to people taking place every day on a global scale security is key to everyone. He set up a company and makes around $50 million a year. Believe me, I know what it means to be secure and safe, and I know when people are not. It is those people that I wish to save"

"Ok we are totally straying from the point here. What have you got to tell us?" Roger asked as Chelsea lit up

"She asked me to find you and give you a message. But before I do I have to ask you a favour"

"What kind of favour?" Tom asked

"A business deal ... which one of you guys is Mark?" she asked and everyone looked in Mark's direction. "Alright Mark, I'll give Roger the message if you'll do a profile on the case on Buzzline" she explained taking a drag

"You can't ask me to do that" Mark stood up and walked to the kitchen quickly followed by Chelsea

"Why not?! You get money, the country knows about Amy and you will be saving more then you will ever know. For some it can be a matter of life and death"

"What does that mean?" Mark asked turning to look at her

"Saint Joseph's school is far from the perfected picture that people associate with it in this city" she explained

"If Amy is in danger you have to tell me, she is my daughter after all" Roger demanded turning Chelsea around to face him

"I can't tell you, she made me promise. Besides if I told you everything before you got into court then how would you be able to explain how you knew so much before you heard it as evidence? All I want is to hear you promise to do the piece. It will mean that the judge can't stop you from filming inside the courtroom as well as other media channels. These pieces and news coverage pieces will strengthen your case ... my words right now about Amy will destroy all that. She is alive, she is taking her medication, and she is getting through the days. Do we have a deal?" she asked before holding out her right hand, her cigarette balanced between her lips. Roger slowly took her hand and shook it

"What's the message?" Roger asked

"She wouldn't tell it to me, she wrote it down" Chelsea explained and pulled out the envelope from her trouser pocket. Roger instantly snatched the envelope from her hand and opened it as he walked across the room to the living room. Chelsea followed and picked up her belongings

"I hope that you find what you're looking for Roger. She never stops telling me about you and when she does her eyes light up!" Chelsea explained and Roger turned to the group with tears in his eyes

"Thank you" he responded in barely a whisper

"You're welcome. I've never met anyone like Amy, you should be so proud of her. She's one of the people in my life who make me want to fight for people like her. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get some sleep on Izzys' couch. It's the apartment one level down and left at the stairs right?" she asked wrapping her scarf around her neck

"We can't have you stay at Izzys' place tonight, stay here" Tom suggested

"No, remember we have to make everything normal ... Look here is my cell phone number" she pulled out a small business card and put it on one of the counter tops. "You need me give me a call, any time"

"I don't know how to thank you for your kindness" Roger said and Chelsea smiled

"Your face is my reward. Please just get the media involved in the case before more girls have to walk through those irons gates" Chelsea explained before opening the door to the loft

"What is so different about Saint Joseph's?" Tamsin asked. Chelsea looked back at the group and bit her bottom lip

"No one questions it because of its public image. The nuns that are so God loving and perfect, social services let alone anyone else wouldn't bat an eye at the place. It's like Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. Every term girls go in" she tossed the box of matches to Roger who caught it. "No one ever comes out. See you in court" Chelsea left the loft and shut the door behind her

"How am I going to call work to explain this if the phone is tapped?" Mark asked

"Use my cell" Joanne said holding out her phone towards Mark

"No I can't, it'll cost too much"

"I can afford it. After all I still owe you for the plane ticket remember. I won't take no for an answer" Joanne explained and Mark took it from her grasp

"What does it say Roger?" Maureen asked and Roger cleared his throat trying to stop his emotions spilling over

_Roger_

_If you are reading this then Chelsea kept her promise and found you. I want you to know that I am ok and miss all of you terribly. All day the thoughts of you and the others are what get me through and make my dreams so colourful__ that it makes me smile. It gets me through the hard times when I'm sick from my AZT and when I feel so alone__, a feeling which will completely take over me now Chelsea is gone__. I know you'__ll keep the promise you made to me__; that we will be together again somehow. Save me Roger bef__ore you my memories begin to fad__e. Come back to me please?_

_Amy_

_P.S. A small keepsake for you__, the gang and George. A part of me while I'm away_

"What does she mean?" Mark asked and Roger reached into the envelope, slowly pulling out a lock of her blonde hair


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"It is the most heart wrenching and appealing case in recent years that surrounds the complex subject of child custody. Roger Davis still has yet to prove if he is the biological father of Amy-Rose Morris or to give any evidence. If the blood test proves that Roger Davis did father young Amy then it can strengthen his side of the case however being a sufferer of HIV as is Amy which she contracted from her mother could be their down fall. Tristan Campball, a teacher from Palm Beach Florida is not a sufferer of the disease; however can a man with wealth and a career handle such a disease in a young girl is the question on everybody's lips. If Roger Davis were to win the case, blood test or no blood test then he will have made legal history winning the custody of a child with HIV whilst he is a sufferer himself and it could mean that child custody laws will be changed to incorporate such situations. The case is now entering its third week, the first in which Tristan Campball gave his evidence whilst the second determined his situations in Florida. This is the first week in which the press were granted access to the court as requested by Roger Davis to display the severity of the case and the prejudice of HIV in the public eye. All we can do is watch the case play out in court, the only thing the nation is hoping is that the smiling face of Amy-Rose Morris will be broader then ever when she is given a home. Each of the gentlemen issued a statement to the press defending their side but it is Roger Davis's words that have ignited those in the Alphabet City where he lives and the entire country. "I do not claim to be perfect but I know the difference between right and wrong, happiness and sadness, I live everyday as my last as I have no choice and I cannot imagine my last day on Earth without her near me, my choice would be for her to come home where she belongs to be with the people who love her". All of us at Buzzline are keeping our fingers crossed in this remarkable case, whichever way the jury decide history will be made here in Alphabet City. Gabby Turner, New York Superior court house, for Buzzline" The group sat in the loft watching the report mainly consisting of Mark's footage from the past six months of Amy and the gang smiling, laughing and having fun

"That was great Mark, it's a shame you couldn't report it" Tamsin said

"Well I couldn't as I had to give evidence. I don't mind Gabby taking it as long as I get paid for it!" Mark muttered

"A – Class man, you should be proud of yourself" Tom said patting Mark on the back

"What did you think Roger?" Mark asked turning to him but Roger couldn't respond. Seeing footage for the first time since Amy was taken really hit him hard and she sat in silence. Maureen smiled softly and came up behind Roger. She rested her chin against his left shoulder and wrapped her right arm over his right shoulder. She felt him grab it and give her hand a squeeze

"You'll be fine tomorrow Roger" she said softly

"Saying so still doesn't stop the butterflies in my stomach" Roger explained

"If you believe in yourself you'll be fine ... just like she believes in you" Joanne explained. Roger nodded and Maureen felt him squeeze her hand tighter. She couldn't help but remember back to the day when she learnt of Amy's illness and how she and Roger sat in silence on the stairs. He was there for her through the silence now she had to be there for him

-----

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" Roger nervously pledged with his hand on the Bible

"You may sit down Mr. Davis" the judge said to which Roger did as he was told. Joanne stood up and walked towards Roger

"Mr. Davis can you please explain to the court your relationship with Sarah Morris?" Joanne asked

"I first met Sarah on the first day of High School. We had a rocky relationship but it grew into a friendship, that turned to best friends, and that turned to love and admiration. We did occasionally dabble in an intimate relationship along with other things and that was how our relationship stood over the years. We would have days when all we could do was be in each other's company and other days when we would be screaming at each other for some stupid insignificant reason. Chaos was the way we coped in a sense and it kept us together. We both had this drive towards music and set up a band together, toured all over the country. I have always regretted losing touch with her after a huge argument that could not be resolved. Now I'll never see her again but at least by having Amy, I still get to see the part of Sarah I miss" Roger explained

"How did you feel when you found out about Amy's existence?"

"Confused at first but when reading Sarah's letter to me I understood everything" Roger explained but Miss. Parker standing up distracted him

"Objection! Your honour such evidence of a personal letter has not been made known to my client therefore it cannot be regarded as a form of evidence"

"You honour the letter in question has been made known to the client as he has mentioned it in his evidence. The letter was Sarah's written will laying out the details of how she felt Amy-Rose should be taken care of. Miss. Parker cannot deny a piece of evidence which she and her client have already used against my client" Joanne explained and Miss. Parker sat down

"Objection over ruled"

"Yeah you tell her Pookie!" Maureen yelled sending a giggle through the court

"Silence! Or I'll have you removed from the court" the judge threatened to which Maureen raised an eyebrow and folded her arms

"Mr. Davis how did you feel when you first met Amy-Rose?" Joanne asked

"Happy to be able to meet her, scared if she was having problems with dealing with her mother's death and over all nervous in case she didn't like me. But the moment she turned and looked at me then softly smiled something just clicked between us and I didn't have any worries or nerves anymore. I had been really struggling for a few months prior to meeting Amy, she gave me the courage to smile again and to look forward to the next hour of the day" Roger explained and saw Tristan and his lawyer whisper to each other

"Could you explain to the court what happened in Central Park in August?"

"It was just an ordinary day. Amy had been having trouble since her mother's death with nightmares and a few weeks before she explained to us what they were about. Anyway we were in the park when we saw Tamsin, who is Amy's social worker. Tamsin was out walking her dog and Amy loved him. Tamsin gave her a chew toy to throw to the dog and Amy went to play. We sat on some benches close by to watch her. Time passed by and we began to talk about Amy and the dreams" Roger stopped and lowered his head. After a moment he looked back up and he had tears in his eyes. "That was when she screamed. I have heard her scream every night that she had her bad dreams but this scream was unlike any scream I've ever heard in my life. When we looked she was on the floor being trampled on by a stray dog that had attacked the two of them" Roger explained

"What did you do?" Joanne asked

"I ran over with my friends and Tamsin and separated the dogs, the stray one ran away and I picked up Amy. Her hand had been mangled and she went pale. Then she passed out"

"When was the next time you saw her?"

"I had been prevented from seeing her the whole time we were at the hospital. I heard her yelling so I ran to her room. That was when I saw her being taken away by the police and I was prevented from going near her. The last day I can remember seeing her is full of tears, screams and blood" Roger explained and the press began to write down everything he said

"Mr. Davis, on the subject of the dreams, could you explain to the court what Amy had told you about them?"

"She kept on seeing the boogie – man as she put it. The dreams developed after a while but she still spoke of the boogie – man. She couldn't see his face but he would put his hand on her shoulder like he was pushing her down and call her a name. She began seeing her mother in the dreams and white doves. We took her to the hospital to be checked over and various examinations determined she had been assaulted in the past year" Roger explained as calmly as possible

"Thank you your honour, no further questions at this time" Joanne said and sat down as Miss. Parker stood up

"Mr. Davis you mentioned that you were finding life hard to bare with. Can you elaborate on that please?"

"Yeah ... um my girlfriend Mimi died of AIDS and I was grieving for her" Roger explained softly

"Like your previous girlfriend?" Miss Parker asked making Roger raise his eyebrow

"No ... April took her own life" Roger explained

"Oh my mistake, I'm sorry" she replied in a sarcastic tone rolling her eyes

"Your honour, such total disregard for my clients' emotional stability and his feelings towards the women he has lost in his life should not be laughed at under any circumstance" Joanne said standing up

"I agree. Miss. Parker please refrain from having such disregard for Miss. Jefferson's client or your client will be appointed a new lawyer" the judge threatened

"Yes your honour ... Mr. Davis, when you said you had an intimate relationship with Sarah amongst other things, what were the other things that you were referring to?"

"We got drunk often and we both dabbled in drugs" Roger admitted

"Which led to your addiction?" Roger glared at her for a moment

"That and April encouraged the use of drugs. I was naive and fell for her charms. I've been clean for three years. I learnt from my mistakes and am now paying the price"

"Would you say you have problems with your emotions?" Roger raised an eyebrow once more

"No ... not to a degree ... what do you mean exactly?" Roger asked confused

"Well it would seem that when you are having problems with your emotions you completely fall apart. Not exactly a steady environment to raise a child in?"

"Look those events that we have just discussed are the biggest events that have taken place in my life. So excuse me for feeling some kind of emotion towards that, I am a human being after all!" Roger answered back in a harsh tone

"Why are you getting angry?" Miss Parker asked folding her arms

"Because you are goading me"

"So you lose your temper easily?"

"No but – " Roger tried to defend himself but was cut off by Miss. Parker

"But you are getting angry now"

"Because your are really starting to get to me"

"Like a child who keeps on asking you questions when you're really busy?"

"Well yes but –"

"So you would get angry at a child?"

"No! You're putting words in my mouth! Stop confusing me!" Roger asked and looked to the judge

"Your honour this is not fair on my client!" Joanne spoke up

"Your honour I am just trying to display Mr. Roger's patience level and how a child could be in danger by that" Miss. Parker explained. Roger was about to talk back but a glare from Joanne stopped him

"Objection over – ruled but Miss. Parker anymore objections made against your questioning and fairness to your opposition could result in your dismissal unless you are able to elaborate on your reason for such questioning" the judge explained

"Thank you your honour. So Mr. Davis, as well as having problems with your emotion stability, and your temper, you have yet to have a blood test. Why is that?" Miss. Parker asked with a soft smile

"I have nothing to hide if that is what you're trying to determine" Roger asked

"If so then you shouldn't have a problem taking the test"

"I don't have a problem taking the test" Roger defended himself

"Then why not take it?"

"It doesn't matter to me"

"It doesn't matter? To the man fighting to get custody of his daughter a simple blood test doesn't matter? Why not take the test?"

"Because I shouldn't have to!" Roger explained raising his voice

"And why not?" Miss. Parker asked raising her voice. Silence fell over the court room for a few seconds and Roger turned to look at Miss. Parker

"I realised something not long after Amy came into my life. Just because there is a possibility she may not be mine it doesn't make a difference to me or my friends, we still treat her the same way as always. She is mine no matter what. A friend told me that I didn't need to take a blood test to determine who her daddy was as it was obvious to her just as it is obvious to me. Let me ask you something, where were you with your big words and sarcastic manner when she screams in the night? When she tells you about being attacked? When she is sick in the night because she is reacting to her AZT medication? When she tells you about seeing her mother for the last time? Or when she explained she couldn't cope with calling me her dad because of everything she was going through and she had NO ONE to talk to? Tell me how do I cope with that? Ok, I'll admit it, I get upset which you could call depression and sometimes hell I'll get angry but I would NEVER put her in danger. I'm sorry if I'm human but I would rather raise Amy with her knowing what emotions were and how to cope with them given her situation in life rather than treat her as a complete stranger and force her never to experience anything. If that makes me a bad dad then hell I'll admit it I'd be the worst in existence but I do not regret a single second being in her life. As long as she thinks and feels happy then I am. I regard myself as trying to get through life as everyone else is in this city, I feel good about myself and all my friends getting through every single day with a smile and a laugh, even if it is just for a second it makes a huge difference! It's my life! Despite the lows I've gone through I'm proud of it, I'm proud of me! I have a high opinion of my situation and how well I've coped and quite frankly Miss. Parker I don't give a damn what your opinion is of me!" Stunned silence fell across the court room. Mark stood up and began to applaud forcing Roger to look at him. Before he knew it the entire court room, press and observers were stood up applauding Roger

"Silence in court!" the judge demanded but it took a moment for the cheering and applause to stop. "Miss. Parker do you have anything to add?" the judge asked

"N ... no your honour ... no further questions at this time" Miss Parker responded with a defeated tone that made Roger smile with satisfaction


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Amy felt sicker in the car on the way to the court then she had every felt in her life, including whenever she had to take her AZT medication. Her left arm was in agony as she had been forced to wear the knuckle buster and after spending months in the same building she was not used to being in a car again or even in the full beams of the sun. Her cast had finally been taken off but her physiotherapy she meant to have on it consisted of scrubbing down the steps of the main staircase. She closed her eyes through the journey to calm herself down but it made the journey feel twice as long. It didn't help that Sister Margaret was sat in the front passenger seat and kept on telling her how she must and must not act when in court. It had been a further three weeks since Roger had given his evidence, a time in which social services and the gang had given their evidence. Miss. Parker had been hard on them but they managed to hold their own especially Maureen who spoke back several times. Now six weeks into the trial it was Amy's evidence to be heard, the evidence which could make or break the case for either side. Sister Margaret's words terrified her to the depths of her soul and she knew as soon as Roger saw her he would get upset over her appearance. Her hair had grown back a little but Sister Margaret instantly cut it again. The only thing positive about her appearance was that she was in a clean uniform and had been permitted to have a longer bath time then the other girls to get ready. The sister's had place a coat on her to cover up her arms and hands but she was not permitted to wear a hat

They had to have the car enter via a sheltered parking area at the back of the building due to the amount of press waiting to see Amy. Luckily none of them got to see her. As Amy waited in a secluded room she felt her knees knocking. She nervously tapped the floor with the heel of her right foot to which Sister Margaret responded to by clamping her hand on Amy's right knee

"Don't even tempt me Amy. Just because I'm not going to be in there with you it does not mean that I don't know everything that is being said. You will be punished afterwards if you say one word out of turn understand?" Margaret threatened in an almost whisper before letting go, Amy's foot stayed perfectly still. A few moments later a guard appeared in the room

"Ready to go Amy?" he asked holding out his hand to her. She knew she couldn't take his hand so she jumped down from the chair without assistance and silently walked towards the count room door. She took a deep breath as the door opened and walked in with her head down. She heard people she knew and generally people in the court room gasp at whisper at her appearance

"What the hell have you done to her? Baby cakes! Look at me!" Maureen screamed and had to be held back by Tom and Mark. Everyone was in shock seeing her pale complexion, her short hair and her low energy. Roger and Joanne felt tears stinging their eyes but knew they had to be professional

"Silence!" the judge demanded and Amy took her place in the witness stand. She only stared at the floor. "Can you put your hand on the Bible for us Amy?" she heard the judge ask. Slowly she turned her head to look at him. She tried to respond by putting her left hand on the Bible but was easily defeated

"She can't" Chelsea spoke up

"Please refrain from outbursts in the court" the judge replied looking at Chelsea

"She's worn the knuckle buster too long. She can't lift up her left arm" Chelsea explained

"Chelsea don't!" Amy said looking up seeing her friend. She tried not to look at Roger or any of the gang as she knew she would just break down crying

"What is it you speak of girl? What's your name?" the judge asked

"Chelsea Rogers Sir, I went to school with Amy at Saint Joseph's boarding school for girls. It is a bad place in every respect and if this case goes on any further it must resolve by having the suffering of its students to come to an end. I've watched hundreds of girls over the past thirteen years suffer and I cannot sit here in silence and watch enough when I can finally help. Please, all I ask is to give me half an hour or so to help Amy. She needs to soak her arm in hot water and lime before her muscles freeze up but it must be alone, if Sister Margaret is there I hate to think what will happen" Chelsea explained. The judge sat in silence for a moment

"It is my opinion that this child is not fit to give evidence at this time so we shall take a half an hour intermission for her to rest. Under the laws of this court neither party in the custody case or witnesses are able to have any contact with Amy – Rose Morris however I will only allow Chelsea Rogers to do so under medical reasons" the judge concluded before standing up to leave the court. Chelsea rushed over and picked Amy up in her arms. The people in the court room began to go nuts yelling towards Amy to see if she was ok. As Chelsea carried Amy away her gaze caught that of Roger's and she saw the tears in his eyes

"Thank you" he mouthed to which she nodded

-----

"You are tough I'll give you that Amy. How long have you been wearing it?" Chelsea asked as she wrapped hot wet towels around Amy's tense left arm

"Since you left, Sister Margaret has been harsher than ever. Now my cast is off I've been made to work harder ... Chelsea I'm scared" Chelsea instantly stopped wrapping up Amy's arm and looked right at her

"I know you are but Roger is working so hard to get you back. Everyone is! They wouldn't want me to tell you but your face has been all over the TV thanks to Mark, he did a spot on Buzzline about you and the press went nuts. That's why there are so many people in the court room. We are all here for you"

"In the court room, not in the school" Amy muttered

"Well giving what I just said in there will cause a stir I'm sure. I meant what I said Amy, I won't see another friend of mine suffer. I will get you out of that school Amy if it costs me everything I will. I –" Chelsea said but Amy cut her off

"DON'T! Don't you DARE say you promise! I've been told that so many times my head is spinning! Tell me you'll try, that way I won't be disappointed" Amy explained and Chelsea lowered her head

"I'll try" Chelsea said raising her head "As long as you try being strong and fight! A form of fighting for you is sitting in that court room and telling the truth! I mean it Amy, everything!"

"But Margaret, she can hurt me!" Amy said as tears began to fall

"She may be able to hurt your body; she cannot hurt your soul! Inside your soul there is no anger, or pain or sorrow. You know that sweetheart so fight for it, I believe in you" Chelsea begged before hugging Amy

"I'll try but I don't know how long I'll last" Amy admitted as they parted

"So long as there is some time, it will save you. Your soul is the most powerful thing you possess so protect it by talking in there" Chelsea indicated to the court room and continued to treat Amy's left arm

"Chelsea ... I'm beginning to ... forget things. Most of them are only little. I can't remember the street that the Life Cafe is on. I don't remember the name of the homeless man who is always on the front step and is let into the building by Izzy. I don't remember the date from time to time" Amy admitted

"Amy your evidence is one of the last to be given in court. It may be a bit longer with mine about Saint Josephs which for certain Roger and Joanne will have brought to court. After that it is up to the jury" Chelsea explained

"How is he?" Amy asked and a silent tear fell from her right eye, Chelsea knew exactly who Amy was talking about

"Missing you like crazy. You should have been in court a few weeks ago when he gave his evidence. He gave that right mouthy cow Miss. Parker a right load of stuff she couldn't respond to. Got the whole court cheering and applauding!" Chelsea explained with a giggle and dried Amy's cheeks

"I know if I look at him in court I won't be able to focus on anything"

"Then don't, just answer the questions with the truth and I'll make sure Saint Joseph's will become a part of the case. Are you ok now?" she asked and Amy nodded

"It feels much better" Amy explained as Chelsea removed the towels. She extended Amy's arm and moved it around to check her joints

"Ok I think you'll be ok for now. Each time you're able to wrap it up in a hot towel to loosen the tension in your muscles and when you've done so check the joints. It should work until I next see you" Chelsea explained helping get onto her feet. "You ready for this?"She asked handing Amy her coat

"Do I have to?" Amy asked putting on the coat and Chelsea smiled softly

"I can't intervene as it could mean I could get arrested and the truth about Saint Josephs will never be heard but by telling truth I won't have to intervene ... Come on, let's get this over and done with"

-----

Amy took a deep breath and put her left hand on the Bible. "I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" Amy sat down straight away and the judge turned to her

"Now Amy, I know this is scary, talking in front of all these people but you have to be a brave girl now. If you need to stop at anytime you can and if you feel ill again just say and we'll stop ok?" the judge explained. Amy looked up at him

"I'm not afraid but thank you" Amy responded before looking back at the ground. She saw the shoes of Miss. Parker stop in front of her but she didn't react

"Hello Amy, I'm Miss. Parker. Can you do me a favour?" she asked

"Only if you'll stop talking to me like a baby. I may be five but I'm not like your average five year old or haven't you read my social services report?" Amy muttered making a few people smile

"Alright then, can you look at my client and tell me who is?" Amy reluctantly looked up and glared at Tristan

"His name is Mr. Campball, he's my ... mothers' cousin ... I think I'm not to sure" Amy explained lowering her head

"So you've met Mr. Campball to be able to recognise him?"

"Yes but I can't tell you details. It was only a couple of times" Amy explained

"Amy, do you miss Florida?"

"Well of course I do, I miss my mummy, that's where she is. But I don't miss the life I may have or had there"

"Do you trust Mr. Campball?" Amy went silent for a few seconds

"At one time I may have done ... now I don't know" she responded

"What do you mean by that?"

"How do you expect me to trust a man who is a complete stranger?" Amy asked looking up at her

"You trusted Roger so why not trust my client?"

"Because there is a big difference between being a complete stranger and being a friend. When you become a friend your trust in them grows to the point in which it over powers everything bad in the area you live and it keeps you fighting for what's right. So in comparison I regard Mr. Campball as a stranger who I can't trust if that's alright with you?"

"Well here in New York is very different from home. Would you be willing to live with Mr. Campball in Florida?"

"No" Amy muttered

"Why not?"

"Just because he has money, can support me, give me anything I want including a comfortable home he can't give me what I need" silence fell over the court once more

"No further questions you honour" Miss. Parker said defeated and annoyed that she couldn't get any more out of the little girl. Amy saw Joanne's familiar shoes in front of her making her take a deep breath for courage

"Hey Amy, are feeling ok? You look rather pale today" Joanne asked

"I haven't been in a car for a long time, I felt a bit car sick" she explained

"What about your arm? We were all surprised when Chelsea mentioned the 'knuckle buster' can you tell us what that is?"

"No ... It's complicated ... Chelsea will be able to explain it better. She's had to endure it for 13 years after all"

"Amy why has your hair been cut off?" Amy slowly raised her head and looked at Joanne

"I'm being punished for my sins" she explained

"Sins?" Joanne asked and Amy nodded with tears in her eyes

"According to the gospels as laid down in the holy Bible I am a child of sin and of the devil therefore I must be punished. I must beg God's forgiveness for my crimes which include my inability to keep my opinions to myself, my disregard for the laws of the school and my unholy blood which was made by my promiscuous mother. One my soul has been cleared from all crimes and I have been forgiven by God can I truly be free to enter heaven or else I will burn in hell. It is the only way my life will be justified" Amy recited as if she had been forced to memorise it like the national anthem. Roger watched the silent tears roll down Amy's cheeks

"You can't seriously believe that?" Joanne asked taken aback

"Do I have a choice? You don't know what it's like and I have no choice but to believe it" Amy asked lowering her head

"Amy, what is it like when you take your medication?"

"Horrible, Roger helped me though. He grinds up my pills and puts it in my milk so I can swallow it. When I'm sick he is always there to look after me. We play music together to make me feel better too" Amy explained

"Amy can you look at Roger for me?" Amy instantly shook her head and begun to cry. "Why not honey?" Joanne asked and stroked Amy's hair, Amy instantly flinched

"Please don't touch me ... I'm scared ... I need to get away from here" Amy said raising her voice

"Objection! Your honour, physical contact with the witness is forbidden" Miss. Parker spoke up

"I will not stand here and not try to help a girl who is upset, your honour" Joanne explained turning the face him

"Objection overruled on the grounds that Amy needs to take a moment to gather her thoughts" the judge explained. Amy looked up at Joanne

"I can't look at him, I can't look at anyone here I know if I do I ... I won't be able to cope ... Every day I have to be all on my own. I can't talk to anyone, take part in lessons, I can't even play with anyone! I have to clean constantly, a way of trying to clan my sins. I have to wear that damn knuckle buster to try and save me! I live in hell and I don't know how long I can live this way anymore. I don't want to be saved by the Sisters ... I just want to go home to Alphabet City ... I want my mummy; I want her to hold me and tell me everything is going to be ok again. I want to be able to be with my friends again ... I want to go the Life Support ... I just want the world to stop spinning so I can have one minute of happiness" she admitted through sobs

"Your honour I can't question the witness when she's like this but on behalf of my client we feel a full investigation into Saint Josephs' school should be incorporated into the trial with Chelsea Rogers as a witness" Joanne explained trying to hold back her emotions

"Request grated, Amy you may step down now" the judge explained and Amy dried her eyes

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so upset" Amy said looking at the judge

"Its ok honey, you go now" the judge said and Amy nodded. The guard who had walked her through the court held out his hand to her and this time she took it. As she filed past Roger she stopped and looked at him. Everyone in the court room had tears streaming down their face but she could only focus on Roger's. Tears began to fall once more once more and she held up her right hand

"I'm sorry" she whispered before lowering her hand, turning away and walking out of the room. After Amy had been taken away the court room emptied but the gang stayed where they sat. Chelsea walked towards them with tears streaming down her face

"Why didn't you tell us?" Roger asked as tears fell

"You wouldn't believe me ... no one would ... my father didn't believe me or the doctors and nurses in the hospital when I was wounded so this was the only way ... I don't know how long she'll cope so we have to start fighting harder than ever now"

"I need a drink" Maureen said standing up

"She will be ok won't she?" Mark asked

"I really don't know, if my prediction is right she'll get locked in the cellar until further notice for what she said today. I hate the cellar it is filthy and there are no windows so you are in constant darkness apart from the candles. I've had the same punishment, it nearly drove me insane. I got put on a diet of two slices of bread and a cup of water at each meal. There is a sort of bed in the corner and all you have to do all day is scrub the floor, the walls everything. It's hopeless because it's damp so as soon as you clean a surface it is dirty within minutes. I –"

"No more! Please!" Roger said putting his head in his hands

"I'll tell you everything in the witness stand; I can give you names, dates, treatment details, and everything you need. But you're going to have to take the blood test as a jury won't be able to decide on a verdict without it ... I should go, I have to explain all this to my father since he'll have seen the news by now. Perhaps this time he'll actually take notice to what I have to say" Chelsea said drying her eyes. She put her hands in her coat pockets and began to walk away

-----

"No! Sister Margaret no! Please! I don't want to go down there!" Amy screamed as she was dragged to the cellar door by the neck of her dress

"You will be punished for the slanderous words you spoke in court today Amy. I told you that you would be punished if you broke any of my rules and you completely ignored that! Therefore you will remain in the cellar"

"No I won't! You can't make me!" Amy screamed

"Oh I think I can" Margaret responded forcing Amy through the door slamming it shut behind her. As soon as the darkness over took Amy she began to scream and pound her fists against the door

"Let me out! Let me out! Please! I want Roger! Help! Somebody? Anybody? HELP ME!" she screamed before breaking down crying on the cellar steps


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**November 1991**

"Miss. Rogers we all are aware that you attended the same board school as Amy – Rose Morris. You mentioned last month that she had been wearing the knuckle buster. Can you please explain what that is?" Joanne asked. She had been questioning Chelsea in court for a while on the subject of Saint Josephs School and everyone in court was astounded by what she had to say

"The knuckle buster is a fowl device to make you stop writing with or completely using our left hand as doing so is a sign of the devil according to the Sisters. There are five rings which your fingers and thumb slip into. Connected to each of the rings is a thin metal bar that sits flat against the back of the hand all of which meet at the wrist. At the wrist is a circular band with a small latch so it can be adjusted depending on the size of the girl's wrist it is to be used on. Now when you look at it from the wrist upwards it just looks like a leather sleeve but it holds a secret within" Chelsea explained and as she explained she just her left arm to display what she meant for everyone to see

"What secret would that be?" Joanne asked

"The elbow and the shoulder joint contain a diamond shaped chunk of metal. Inside the leather between the wrist and the elbow is a thick metal bar, there's one between the elbow and the shoulder as well. Finally there are two small adjust belts at the armpit each with a small metal buckle to keep it attached to the girl's arm. It's called the knuckle buster amongst us girls because that is exactly what is does. Even the slightest movement jolts the bars, contracts the wrist ring, pulls on the hand bars and yanks your fingers backwards ripping your knuckles to shreds. If down the other way around your shoulder comes flying out of its socket. Either way you're in pure agony even when walking. The best thing to do is to sit perfectly still. No one believes you when you tell them about it believe me" Chelsea explained

"So you told someone?"

"I was admitted to hospital when I was seven. I told the doctor and nurses but no one believed me. They just accepted Sister Margaret's words about what happened"

"Why do you think they did that?"

"Would you think the words being said to you by a nun were a lie?" Chelsea asked

"No more questions at this time your honour" Joanne sat down as Miss. Parker stood up

"Miss. Rogers your detailed descriptions about the 'knuckle buster' device and other punishments that you've witnessed, it seems a little much don't you think?"

"What are you trying to imply?" Chelsea asked

"Well how do we know that all this 'evidence' you are giving is not your over active imagination?" Chelsea stared at Miss Parker shocked. She bite the inside of her cheek as she rolled up her left sleeve and took off her gloves

"How the hell is that for you?" Chelsea asked and everyone saw her scarred and mangled arm. "I had the knuckle buster on me when I was seven. It was on too tight and when my arm jolted it broke all the bones and the muscles in my arm and hand then tore my skin in two. It took two months and seven operations to get my arm back to some normality. No one believed me. It'll say on my hospital record that I slipped down the cellar steps. Just like Courtney Taylor who cracked her head open when she leant back on her chair in class and hit her head on the stone floor. They didn't hear how the chair was pulled out from underneath her by Sister Elizabeth. We have to detach from being alive to be able to have some sort of feeling of survival in that building. I watched girls nearly drive themselves to insanity by trying to hold onto reality, they weren't as strong as me and what I believe Amy to be. So Miss Parker, does that answer your question?" Chelsea explained and rolled her sleeve back down

-----

"Blast!" Amy moaned as one of her candles went out. She crossed the cellar and picked up the box of matches she had been given. It took several attempts to light one before she was successful. A chill went down her spine so she grabbed the tatty blanket she had to cover her when she slept and wrapped it tightly around her small torso. She had been in the cellar for so long her memory was serious failing her. She had tried to keep things in her mind by talking aloud explaining certain relations, street names, colours, sounds and smells she knew so well in her life. Days in the cellar turned into weeks which then turned into a month but she still remained in the cellar. She was constantly cold, hungry and was only permitted to bath every now and then when the Sister's allowed her too. Whenever she came out to bath it would be in the middle of the night when it was dark so she was still unable to see the daylight or have contact with any of the students. Her baths were in cold water but she didn't care. Having contact with water again was like bliss to her.

Amy brought her knees up into her chest and hissed as she ran her hands over her knees. Her hands like her knees were cut to shreds from all the cleaning she had been doing. They constantly bleed slowly with a hideous sting so she had to keep on wrapping them in cloth to act as a form of barrier, shielding them from more damage if only for a little while. She really didn't want to focus on it as she knew the pain would overtake her but she couldn't remember the things precious to her to be able to keep her mind off the pain. Realising all she could remember where some faces and names, none associated with the other she felt truly lost. Excepting the fact that she may never see the people she loved in her life; or that she may never see the light of day again she broke down crying. The sudden feeling of dying alone in a cold, damp, dark cellar really hit Amy for the first time so she did the only thing she could think of, she prayed but instead to God, she prayed to Roger. She prayed that he would answer her, save her from where she was and bring her home. She knew she wasn't afraid of dying as she would see her mother again, she was just afraid of being alone.

She thought for a moment and some lyrics came to her mind. It was strange thinking about music having not listened to it in so long. They were lyrics that Roger had taught her a long time ago, a day which she no longer remembered but the words were vibrant in her mind. So she took a deep breath and between coughs she began to sing softly

There is no future/ There is no past/ Thank God this moment's not the last/ There's only us/ There's only this/ Forget regret/ Or life is yours to miss/ No other road/ No other way/ No day but today

Amy lowered her head and sobbed not caring who heard her or if anyone would hear her at all, at least it was a sign to others that she was still alive

-----

"Miss Parker, please give your closing statement to the court" the judge said to which Miss. Parker nodded and stood up

"For the past two months you have heard evidence that covers the very different life styles of these two gentlemen. My client Mr. Campball has been a support to Amy in the times he has visited her and her late mother Sarah in Florida. Such support covers paying for Sarah's funeral expenses and offering all he could. Now he is able to provide a comfortable home in Florida, a house and has savings to give her a comfortable home. Such financial support and a clean living environment is exactly what Amy needs to be able to survive with her disease and my client Mr. Campball rather than Mr. Davis is capable to provide unlike Mr. Davie who lives in an area that is unsafe, was a former drug addict, has little money, two deaths in his life has led to his little emotional stability, and his anger issues as well as a life threatening disease. My client has been to England to secure his family's home and reputation, and on his return to Florida single handed tracked down Amy and is fighting to have her live with the only family she has known. If that doesn't show how much Amy means to him and is determination to act as a father to you all then nothing else will" Miss Parker said and sat down

"Thank you Miss. Parker, it is now your turn to give your closing statement to the court Miss. Jefferson" the judge said to which Joanne nodded and stood up

"In my opinion Roger Davis has done everything a loving father should do and everything he did not have to do but was wonderful. He didn't have to sit with her when she was ill, he didn't have to buy her a new locket and a piano for her birthday, he didn't have to take her to Life Support and he didn't have to introduce her into the world of fine art and music yet he did. Although it was a surprise to him that Amy existed he didn't turn away and deny her, her helped her by allowing her into his home and supporting her in every way. He may be a song writer rather than a teacher like Mr. Campball and he may not have all the money that Mr. Campball has but he has more love for that girl then anyone can claim. He taught her so much just as she has taught him so much. He has stuck with her through all the hardships she has faced with the support of his friends. It is true that Roger does suffer from HIV and he does not know how long he will live with this disease as does Amy but Roger has been able to help her as have his friends by living everyday of their lives as if they are the last. Each of these men possesses everything that the other needs, neither of them are perfect in any respect but I'm proud to know Roger and Amy and all this case comes down to is one question, do you believe that love and happiness is stronger than any amount of financial support?" Joanne said and sat back down

"Thank you Miss. Jefferson. We will now end this days' session in court and we will deliberate who will get full custody of Amy – Rose Morris. Before I close this days session I wish to inform the court that the DNA results have arrived" everyone began to whisper as the judge filed through his papers and Roger felt himself and everyone in the room tense up. "The DNA result proves that Roger Davis IS the biological father of Amy – Rose Morris" everyone on Roger's side cheered and Roger felt people patting him on the back. He smiled broadly and turned around to face his friends who were all smiling and cheering. He didn't listen to the judge continuing his statement as he had been totally taken over with emotion and joy. The court began to empty and Roger took a deep breath

"Congratulations Roger" Joanne said giving him a hug. Everyone surrounded him and gave him the support he needed

"I can't argue with DNA evidence" he heard a voice behind him and turned to see Tristan with his hands in his pockets. "Look, I know this is tough and we have never really talked but DNA is a piece of evidence I was praying you would be found negative on" Tristan explained. "I guess it's not up to us anymore is it?"

"No, it's not but anything could happen" Roger admitted whilst Tristan nodded

"I've never met anyone like you Roger, you deserve everything to get in life and um ... if they choose me I'll make sure she stays in your life" Tristan explained and held out his hand. Roger smiled softly and shook it

"Thanks I really appreciate it" Roger said still shaking his hand

"Us too" Mark said and Tristan nodded to the others. The court was taking a while to empty and Tristan looked to the door. He saw someone he knew that the others didn't know and watched Tristan smile

"Hey Cookie!" he called and Roger's smile instantly faded

_"I don't know what to tell you ... He's big as in tall and he has a normal voice ... I don't like the way he makes me feel ... You'd think he was just a normal guy but he is bad ... his breath smells of alcohol and he calls me ... he calls me Cookie ... When he touches my shoulder it is like a heavy weight against me, like ... like he's holding me down"_

The words echoed in Roger's mind as well as the others and Roger gripped Tristan's hand

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?" Tristan asked trying to get out of Roger's grip but failed. Looking at Tristan's right wrist Roger saw some lines and colour. He lifted up Tristan's jacket sleeve and saw the tattoo of a white dove

_"He just calls me Cookie. Mummy never used to be in my dreams but last night she was ... she just lay there and he must have been watching me trying to wake her up in the shadows because I didn't see him when I was doing that ... That's when the white doves appeared and he called me Cookie"_

Rage boiled up in Roger and he punched Tristan in the face as he let go of his hand. It took all the gang to get Roger off Tristan and they wanted to beat him up too. The press who were still in the room went nuts and began to photograph the scene. It too many security guards from the court to get Roger off Tristan

"You are dead you know that! How the hell could you do it? What is the matter with you?" Roger screamed and the others joined in to demand questions from him

"You're sick man, you need help" Tristan said treating his bloody nose

"Yeah! To get Amy as far away from you!" Roger yelled and watched Tristan being taken away by the security guards. He never had experience so much happiness followed by so much sadness and rage in such a short space of time. He panted heavily and sank to a chair trying to calm his nerves. All he could do was wait to find out who Amy would be placed with and prey she would not fall into his grasp


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

**December 1991 (Two weeks later)**

Amy wiped the sweat of her forehead with the back of her right hand and closed her eyes as she panted heavily. Her arms, neck and shoulders were tense and aching sending sharp pains shooting down her spine and sweat to drip from her forehead. The candlelight she had been using as a light source suddenly went out causing her to open her eyes quickly. "Great" she moaned for the third time that day, luckily a few more candles were still lit so she could make out the box of matches. She re-lit the candle after a couple of tries and placed it across the room with the others. With a moan she knelt back onto the floor on all fours and grabbed the horse brush from the bucket of warm water to her left. She continued to scrub the floor as more beads of sweat poured down her face.

After a while she did not mind the sweat as it combined with her tears and gave her an opportunity to silently cry and have a cover up. She had been locked up in cellar, made to live and clean in it since she gave evidence in court the only positive side to it was that she did not have to wear the knuckle buster. Her three meals a day consisted of stale bread and water and it reminded her of Chelsea's memories of going through the same punishment. She wasn't permitted to see anyone apart from one of the Sisters when she had her meals, medication and a new bucket of hot water brought to her. She wasn't permitted to bath and was covered in muck from the cellar. The cellar was constantly ice cold and the only sounds were the pipes and the occasional rat. Luckily for the rats they were able to escape through the little holes that were scattered around the cellar walls. It was the only comfort she had, that something living was able to escape the Sisters. Being in constant darkness she had completely lost track of hours, days and eventually weeks. She could only estimate the day by the amount of meals and clean buckets of water she had been provided but then the Sister's began messing around with the times they would provide such things to her which messed up Amy's mind even more. She had gotten to the point where she had forgotten things about Roger and the group that she used to cherish. It killed her to know as much but she knew she would not be able to retrieve the memories if she focused on it, so she didn't. It had come to the point where all she could remember were the names of the gang and their faces

As she scrubbed the floor she could hear people walking overhead along the main corridor. It was rare but she would occasionally hear the laughter of the girls which comforted her as it remaindered her there was some form of happiness nearby and that the girls were ok, however it had been some time since she had heard anyone along the corridor. She knew she was ill as she was constantly coughing and was cold but she knew if she focused on that then she would be lost. After a while she stopped having heard a lot of people walking overhead. It was something she heard often as she was under the ground level of the building but this time it was different which startled her. The footsteps were fast paced, almost running. She tracked the footsteps and found they were going from the front door to the back of the building. She picked up one of the candles to use as a guide and climbed the cellar steps to listen. The wooden door was old but still heavy and thick so listening to voices was hard to do but she couldn't turn away from the door. Suddenly it opened making her jump and she dropped the candle to the ground. It must have been the middle of the night as there was no natural light that met her eyes. Above her stood Sister Margaret

"Come with me Amy, it is time for your wash" she said and Amy nodded and followed Margaret to the bathrooms. So began her ritual of bathing in ice cold water and trying to get as much of the muck from the cellar off her body as well as hissing from the pain in her hands and knees. After bathing, getting dressed and brushing her short hair she was walked back through the school. The sun had begun to rise which made her smile to see it. She had forgotten how beautiful the sunrise was. However her smile faded when Margaret walked right past the cellar door

"Sister, where are we going? Where are the other girls?" Margaret stopped and turned around to face Amy which terrified her

"You are to no longer be in cellar, you will clean the great hall all by yourself until further notice. As for the other girls well that is not of your business is it?" Margaret asked harshly and Amy shook her head wide eyed. "Good, now come on" Margaret led Amy to the great hall and Amy saw it had been stripped of all chairs, tables, candles and was now a bare, cold stone room. "Now you will clean all surfaces in this room until you are instructed to stop and I expect the alter to be done so with extreme work since it is very important. I will be checking up on you" Margaret explained to which Amy nodded. "The hot water cloths and brushes are by the buckets in the corner. I'll be back to check on you" Margaret left Amy in the room and locked the large doors so there was no way for her to escape. Amy began tearing at the cloths to make a form of padding for her knees and hands and so began to scrub the floor

-----

Hour passed by and the deep pain of hunger throbbed in the pit of Amy's stomach. She had forgotten the last time she had eaten. She felt thirsty and light headed but didn't want to take notice. She was halfway across the back of the room where the alter was located scrubbing at the floor on all fours. She had her back to the door and hadn't heard anything since Margaret had left, until the sudden sounds of approaching footsteps startled her. She began to scrub the floor harder and faster to try to drown out the noise of the footsteps but it wouldn't work. She felt herself beginning to shake as the door was unlocked and opened. She continued her work and when the footsteps stopped behind her she saw the silhouette of a person appear on the wet stone in front of her. The person didn't speak or move, just stood there. "I um ... I cleaned the alter as you wanted Sister Margaret. I hope it is to your standards?" Amy asked with her back still to the person but got no response. The sudden feel that something wasn't right hit her hard so she sat back on her feet. "S ... Sister Margaret?" Amy asked and again she had a minute of silence as a response

"Sister Margaret is at the police station" a voice said making her eyes widen and she began to hear and feel her heart pounding in her chest. Slowly she stood up and turned around petrified of what she may see. Her breath caught in her throat seeing the person and she dropped the brush with a large bang onto the stone floor but she didn't hear it. Silent tears began to fall from her face and she held out her right arm to the person. Feeling that the person existed she smiled broadly

"Roger!" she said softly and was instantly picked up and held in his arms. Both of them were overtaken by emotion and cried in each other's arms. Amy clung onto him for dear life and vice versa for nearly ten minutes before one of them spoke. "You are more handsome then ever!" she said into his leather jacket

"Look at you! You are so beautiful! I missed you so much" he explained before kissing her forehead

"I don't look beautiful, I look like Mark but without the glasses!" she responded making them both laugh as Roger rubbed his nose against hers. He felt her shaking so he lowered her to the ground; took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders before picking her up again. "I can't believe you're here! I've dreamt about this for so long, I thought they were going to let Tristan take me away or I'd -" she explained through coughs as her chest ached and Roger placed a finger to her lips

"Sshh, I know. We need to get you to the hospital to get checked over and a rest. We can talk soon but for now I need to know you're ok. Go to sleep, it's all over now" Roger explained before kissing her forehead once more. She laid her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her out of the room. Amy couldn't remember leaving as by the time he had carried her through the door of the great hall she had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion and hunger

-----

Amy felt the warm sun on her face and slowly opened her eyes. Everything was white in front of her making her extremely confused. Her body felt stiff as she hadn't moved in a while. She realised something was laying across her body which was warm and when her vision had fully cleared she realised it was an arm. She turned to look to her right and saw roger on the bed with her fast asleep. She smiled softly and fully turned her body to face him. The motion of doing so stirred Roger awake and made him smile

"Hey sleeping beauty!" he said softly

"Hey" she responded wiping the sleep from her eyes

"You must have been really tired" he said softly stroking her hair

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Well about ..." Roger looked at his watch then looked back at her. "Three days"

"Three days? I guess I was more tired than I thought" she explained and started coughing. Roger rubbed her back as she did to try and help her

"Well being asleep so long did help you. You've hardly coughed when you've been asleep; you rested your lungs so you're getting better. Being in the cellar meant you got a bad chest infection so you'll have to stay here for a couple of days until the doctors say you're ok to go" Roger explained and Amy began to cry softly. "Hey, what's all this then?" he asked drying her cheeks

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again. You kept your promise, you came back to me" she explained softly running her hand over his stubbly cheek

"I told you I would didn't I?" he asked making her nod

"I thought I was going to die so when I saw you in court ... I said I was sorry because ... I thought I'd never get a chance to say it to your face" she explained through tears

"Sshh, I know. It's all in the past now. Let's look to the future all of us" Roger said and Amy nodded

"What if I have the dreams again?" she asked as her tears lessoned

"Then we'll deal with it as we always have ... Amy I have to tell you something important. After the case we found out that the boogie man from your dreams was Tristan" Amy turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling

"I can't believe it" she said softly

"It's ok, the police have got him. He can't touch you anymore" Roger explained sitting up and taking her in his arms

"You promise?" she asked and he nodded. "What if you have your bad dreams again?"

"Ok I'll make you a deal. If I help you out with your dreams and anything that is wrong, we are totally honest with each other then you can help me with mine. Deal?" he asked and she smiled broadly

"Deal ... daddy" Roger smiled broadly feeling like he had reached his ultimate dream and held her close. She began to cough again so he reached over to the bedside table and handed her a glass of water

"Here drink this slowly" he said and as she did he propped up her pillows so she could sit up. When Amy handed the water back the door opened and Amy smiled hearing familiar voices

"I'm telling you its true!" Mark said

"Yeah right, I dare you to prove it!" Maureen responded

"Mark?" Amy asked and the gang instantly stopped talking

"Baby cakes! You're awake!" Maureen said with a squeal coming towards her and hugged Amy

"Ow!" Amy said as Maureen held her

"Oh I'm sorry baby" Maureen responded letting her go

"It's ok, it's just my back and my arms hurt" Amy explained

"Can I get a hug?" Mark asked

"Oh but of course, all of you gets a hug" Amy giggled

"Including this guy?" Tom asked pulling out something from behind his back

"George!" Amy said and held the teddy who was wearing his leather jacket as tight as she could whilst the others smiled. She began to cough again

"Come on, sit back Amy, it'll make your back feel better" he said and she complied

"I'm loving the new look by the way" Joanne said softly

"Yeah I thought I'd give Christmas a new look this year. This is the New York boho Amy" she replied with a smile

"It'll be all over the fashion houses of New York!" responded Tom with a laugh

"When is Christmas? What day is it?" Amy asked

"December 17th" Mark said and Amy smiled

"It's your birthday, I didn't get you a present" Amy said turning to Roger

"Yeah, and now your awake I got the best birthday present ever" he explained and she turned to face the group

"Seriously guys ... I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me" Amy explained with tears in her eyes

"No need honey" Mark said

"It's what friends are for" Joanne said

"Besides what else were we going to do, work?" Tom asked making Amy giggle and noticed Mark had pulled out his camera

"Hey, I forgot about that. You were going to make me a film star" she said looking into the camera lens

"Oh he still can if you want him too" Roger explained and Maureen giggled

"Hey Mark; give me your glasses for a moment" she asked

"Ok but be careful with them" he replied and handed them over. He was still able to use the camera despite his slightly blurred vision. Maureen placed the glasses on Amy

"She was a mini Maureen, now she's a mini Mark!" Roger said with a laugh

"No I can't be, I haven't got my scarf" Amy laughed making everyone, including Mark giggle. She had never felt so happy to be with her family once more and nervously awaited the doctors to tell her when she could go home


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: Hey everyone! Well here is the final chapter. I've placed another ****author's**** note at the end of this chapter to explain what I'm thinking of but I'd love to know what you think. Anyway, read the chapter – hopefully you'll like the way I've finished it and then let me know what you think of my other author's note! Cheers and enjoy! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 16:**

"Ok, what do you think about that?" Maureen asked and handed Amy a mirror. She had brought a load of hair gel to the hospital and done Amy's hair spiking it up and styling it to make Amy feel better about herself. It was the day that Amy was free to go and Amy was still trying to get used to her new look. All the gang were in the room apart from Roger who had gone to sign Amy's release papers. Maureen had spiked it all up which gave her a rock edge

"The perfect little boho rocker" Mark said with a giggle and Amy lowered the mirror

"I love it, thank you Maureen" Amy said and gave her a hug. "Guys could you do me a favour?" Amy asked

"Of course, anything" Tom responded with a soft smile

"What is it?" Joanne asked

"I want to get Roger a really important Christmas present. Has he finished his new song yet?"

"I think so sweetie, why?" Maureen asked

"Well in that case I have a few phone calls to make, and I need you to make a few too" just then Roger entered the room and all looked at him surprised, but what surprised him more was that the group were huddled around Amy listening intensively

"What's going on in here then?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Just girls talk Roger! You know sometimes us girls need some alone time too!" Maureen defended the two of them

"And the boy's excuse is what exactly?" Roger asked looking at Tom and Mark

"Sometimes we need alone time too but need a second opinion" Tom said making Amy smile at how silly he sounded. Roger held up his hands in defeat

"Ok sorry! I like the hair Amy! It looks like how mine used to be years ago actually" Roger explained

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Now you're going for the Bon Jovi look" Mark responded

"Hey, he's good musician" Roger defended

"And he's hot" Maureen added

"See, the longer hair is always a positive thing!" Roger defended

"Now I'm a mini daddy? I guess I'll dress up as Joanne next for dinner!" Amy giggled jumping down from her chair. She came to Roger's side and put on her leather jacket which he held out to her. "Are you ok daddy?" she asked noticing a strange look in his eyes

"I'm fine, I'm just glad you're coming home" Amy held up her arms to him so he picked her up and gave her a hug

"Ok, enough with the mushy stuff before you make me cry!" Maureen said making Amy giggle

"You ready kiddo?" Roger asked

"Then I'll ever be!" Amy responded putting on her sunglasses

"Quite the little diva film star isn't she?" Mark asked and the group left the hospital

-----

Amy felt pure bliss as the taxi they were in pulled up outside their building. It hadn't changed at all apart from the thick layer of snow that coved the rooftop, steps, windowsills and curbs. "I'll be right back" Mark said walking across the street to the pay phone

"What's he doing?" Amy asked Tom

"The buzzer broke again on the door" he explained. Amy looked up to the balcony when Mark had hung up and saw Tamsin

"Hey, look out below!" she called and threw down the keys which Mark caught. Amy waved at Tamsin who waved back. The group walked up the stairs and Roger opened the door to the loft. As soon as Amy walked in she was showered with confetti

"Welcome Home Amy!" she heard making her smile. When the confetti settled she saw the place was full of balloons and a 'welcome home Amy' banner was across the windows. In front of her clapping and smiling stood two people she didn't think she would ever see again

"Tamsin! Chelsea!" Amy squealed and hugged them both

"And don't forget ..." Mark said and from Mark's room came Tamsin's dog Ollie

"Ollie!" Amy said with a broad smile and stroked the dog. "He's ok!"

"Ollie's as tough as old boots which incidentally he loves to chew up. Believe me I have lost many a pair of stiletto heels that way" Tamsin explained and Amy looked up at her spying Mark wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Amy smiled having learnt the previous day that Tamsin and Mark were an item and were happy together

"Chelsea, I can't believe your here" Amy said and Chelsea picked her up

"I couldn't miss your home coming. I would have visited you in hospital but my dad wanted us to have some family alone time. I'm glad you're ok"

"Better then ok, are you?" Amy asked

"I'm perfectly fine thanks to you" Chelsea explained and noticed her teddy

"Now this must be the infamous George"

"Yep, you like him?" Amy asked holding up the bear

"Very much, kind of has a Johnny Depp thing going on don't you think? He's very handsome in his leather jacket" she asked with a giggle and lowered Amy to the ground

"Come on guys, let's get everyone a drink" Mark said and the group headed for the kitchen

"Do you want to see my room?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow which Chelsea understood as being a signal

"Yeah sure" Chelsea followed Amy into the room and shut the door behind them. "What's the really reason for being in here?" Chelsea asked

"Daddy doesn't like me to ask but ... what has happed to the school? Sister Margaret? Tristan?" Amy asked softly so the others in the next room wouldn't hear them

"The school has been closed down and all the girls have gone home. The police are contacting all students that were at the school and suffered injuries to add as evidence to the case against the heads of the school. Sister Margaret is in prison awaiting trial for child abuse since n one has bailed her out. We may need to give evidence again for Sister Margaret's trial and the one of child abuse in the school. I don't really know about Tristan. All I know is that he's in police custody. I'm sure you will never have to give evidence in court over him as your file in social services is enough" Chelsea explained

"What will you do now?" Amy asked

"I'm going to take the rest of the school year off to spend time with my family after that I think I'm going to qualify as a paramedic. I've always wanted to be one so it makes sense. What about you?"

"Carry on as I was before. I've been thinking about acting and music; I like the idea of doing what daddy does and acting too"

"A stage performer? It sounds perfect for you" Chelsea watched Amy's face go all serious. "What?" she asked

"Thank you Chelsea, for everything. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't my friend"

"I'll always be your friend and I mean a proper friend. The ones you talk too nearly every day and see each other as often as possible, not a friend who you never see and rarely talk to deal?"

"Deal! I've never had a best friend before who was just mine except for George" Amy explained

"Well sometimes you need a girl to talk to" Chelsea said

"Well as my new best friend I need a favour" Amy said and Chelsea raised an eyebrow

"A favour? I think I can help you it depends on what it is"

"Are you in contact with Helena from the school?"

"Yeah, why?" Chelsea asked

"Then I need you to make a phone call, I missed my daddy's birthday so I have to make Christmas extra special" Amy said before laying out her plan to Chelsea

-----

**December 24****th**** 1991**

Roger zipped up his leather jacket and wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck. He had gone to meet up with his band at their usual practice place but no one was there. A chill went down his spine as the cold began to get to him so he began to walk back to the subway, his guitar and case strapped to his back. He heard a familiar tune play from his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, a present from the gang for his birthday. The caller ID showed it was Mark

"Hey man you ok?" Roger asked

"Hey did you get my message?" Mark asked

"Message, what message?" Roger asked confused

"Your band called home I just heard the message on the machine. A gig opened at the Life Cafe. They tried calling but couldn't get through to your cell. You must have been on the subway or something where the signal wouldn't work. Anyway they are at the cafe and you need to get there is 30 minutes"

"What? I'm on the other side of town!" Roger responded and began to walk faster

"Well you had better run" Mark responded

"Ok look, tell them to do a couple of songs to warm up I'll be there ASAP"

"Ok bye" Mark hung up and roger cursed loudly as he hung up. It took him 40 minutes to get to the street the cafe was on. He ran down the street and entered the building

"Sorry I'm –"

"SURPRISE!" he heard and looked around to see everyone clapping and cheering including his band. Amy walked towards him as he took his guitar off his back

"What the ...?" Roger asked picking up Amy and she hugged him

"I couldn't give you a birthday party so how about a birthday slash Christmas party?" Amy said and Roger smiled

"You didn't have to do that!" Roger said and Amy smiled

"I wanted to besides I want to hear that song of yours"

"Really?" he asked

"Of course"

"Can I have something to eat first?" he asked

"Of course"

"Since when did you become Miss Bossy?" Roger asked

"Well I did plan, decorate and used my cheap manipulation to get this party together so I think that makes me qualified for the post!" Roger giggled and lowered her to the ground to hug his friends and thank them for coming. For the next hour everyone chilled out drinking, eating and celebrating Roger's birthday

"So are you going to give us a sing song Roger?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah come on Roger, Amy hasn't heard your song yet" Tom added

"It would be a good edition to my film" Mark said picking up his camera

"And your band are right here" Joanne added

"Ok then" Roger stood up and walked to the stage with his band. They tuned up and Roger cleared his throat as he approached the microphone, his guitar in hand. "Ok everyone. I began writing this song several months ago and Amy really liked the tune of it. So I worked at it and this is the end result, and it's called 'All for Love', and I hope you like it" Roger explained and everyone began to clap and cheer. The band began to play the song and Amy couldn't help smiling broadly being so proud of him. Mark began shooting and Maureen put her arm around Amy's shoulders

_When it's love you give I'll be a man of good faith._

_Then in love you live. I'll make a stand. I won't break._

_I'll be the rock you can build on,_

_be there when you're old,to have and to hold._

_When there's love inside I swear I'll always be strong._

_Then there's a reason why. I'll prove to you we belong._

_I'll be the wall that protects you from the wind and the rain,_

_from the hurt and pain._

_Let's make it all for one and all for love._

_Let the one you hold be the one you want,_

_the one you need, 'cause when it's all for one it's one for all._

_When there's someone that should know then just let your feelings show_

_and make it all for one and all for love._

_When its love you make I'll be the fire in your night._

_Then its love you take. I will defend, I will fight._

_I'll be there when you need me._

_When honour's at stake, this vow I will make:_

_that it's all for one and all for love._

_Let the one be the one you want,_

_the one you need, 'cause when it's all for one it's one for all._

_When there's someone that should know then just let your feelings show_

_and make it all for one and all for love._

_Don't lay our love to rest 'cause we could stand up to you test._

_We got everything and more than we had planned,_

_more than the rivers that run the land._

_We've got it all in our hands._

Roger played the guitar solo to which everyone applauded and cheered, Amy, Maureen and Tom jumped up on the table and applauded making Roger smile

_Now it's all for one and all for love._

_It's all for love._

_Let the one you hold be the one you want,_

_the one you need,_

_'cause when it's all for one it's one for all._

_It's one for all._

_When there's someone that you know then just let your feelings show._

_When there's someone that you want,_

_when there's someone that you need_

_let's make it all, all for one and all for love._

Everyone cheered and applauded the band who bowed and smiled to the crowd. Roger put his guitar aside and approached the table. Amy reached out to him so he picked her up and gave her a hug

"That was amazing, I can't believe you composed that from that tiny tune I liked" Amy said

"Well it stuck in my head. You liked it?" he asked lowering he to the ground

"Oh yeah! And I think someone else did too" she explained and everyone looked confused. Amy turned to one of the booths from which a man and a girl stepped out from smiling broadly. "The party is only part of your present. Daddy, guys this is my friend Helena Bennett who attend Saint Joseph's with me and Chelsea" Amy explained

"Helena, who helped you when Chelsea wasn't around?" Roger asked

"Yeah that's right, it's such a pleasure to meet you Mr. Davis" Helena said and Roger shook her hand

"You too, I'm glad you're here and doing well"

"Thank you, I am very well as is my father. Chelsea and Amy got in touch with us a week ago to request you meet him" Helena explained and her father held out his hand to Roger

"Mr. Davis I am Neil Bennett I'm a record producer and talent agent associated with A M records" he explained and Roger looked at him in shock. He had known of A M records for years and loved the artists that were signed to them

"H ... hi!" Roger responded shaking his hand

"When Helena told me I had to come down here on Christmas Eve I was quite sceptical as to what I'd find but when she mentioned your name I couldn't ignore her for two reasons. Your name has been told to me a few times and I've heard you play before which really impressed me. The second is your custody battle. If it weren't for you my daughter along with all those other girls would have continued suffering without any knowledge so I had to meet you in person to thank you and say I am forever in your debt"

"You're welcome and if it weren't for your daughter and Chelsea then mine would not be here. I have a debt of gratitude to you also" Roger responded

"Your talent may be able to repay such a debt. Now on the subject of your talent, your song writing has really matured and that song is a particular interest to me. At the minute I'm looking for song writers to compose and write for a new film version of the Three Musketeers. I think you may be exactly what we are looking for. With lyrics and music like that combined with one of our artists you could be earning a lot of money for such a talent. Here's my card I'd love to set up a meeting in the new year with you to discuss it further" Neil handed over his business card

"Thank you so much" Roger said shaking his hand

"You're welcome, have a wonderful Christmas and New Year Roger you and your family deserve it"

"Thank you and the same to you sir" Neil smiled and left the cafe followed by Helena who waved to Chelsea and Amy as they left. As soon as the two left the cafe erupted with cheering and Roger couldn't move for shock

"H .. Wh ... you ..." was all Roger could stay and ran his hands through his hair as Amy giggled

"How did you do that?" Mark asked on Roger's behalf

"You're not the only one with connections Marky! You have TV connections I have music connections" Chelsea said with a smile

"Could you get me a record deal? 'The full performance works of Maureen Johnson' I'd call it and I could wear that leather cat suit I wore at Halloween for the cover!" Maureen gushed making Tom laugh

"So was it a good birthday present?" Amy asked Roger before biting her bottom lip

"Good? It's ... I ... I can't speak!" Roger replied and picked up Amy, spinning her around. Amy giggled and clung onto Roger as tight as possible. The sound of someone tapping a spoon against a glass alerted Roger and everyone else in the room to the stage where Mark stood in front of the microphone

"Ok everyone it is speech time so grab your glasses" Roger lowered Amy to the ground who headed to the stage to be by Mark. She pulled up a stool and Mark lifted her up to stand on it as Roger grabbed his drink. "Ok so we are gathered here to celebrate three things, the holiday's, Roger's birthday and the return of Amy" the crowd cheered making Amy blush. Roger was surprised she wasn't hiding behind Mark. He was proud of Amy for overcoming her fears of people and being able to stand up on a stage in-front of everyone. Mark took the microphone off the stand and handed it to Amy

"Alright everyone? Are you enjoying our little bohemia party?" Amy asked making Roger laugh and everyone cheer. "Ok well I don't want this party to focus on my return as that's old news but I want everyone to raise a glass to my wonder daddy and wish him a happy birthday, to wish him a wonderful career with A M records and for all of us to have a happy and safe holiday. To Roger and to us" Amy said holding up her glass of milk

"To Roger and to us" everyone responded raising their glasses of beer and champagne

"Now there is just one more thing to say if Mark will be so kind as to sit at the piano, I taught him this especially! If you know the words sing along" Amy giggled and Mark complied. He began to play and the manager of the Life Cafe brought out a guitar shaped cake with lit candles

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ROGER, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" Amy sang and got applause from the crowd and Roger. Mark did an over the top theatrical bow that reminded Amy of what Maureen did when she first told Amy about the Life Cafe. Amy rushed over to Roger who stood over his cake and Mark grabbed his camera

"You ready to blow out the candles?" Amy asked

"Only if you'll blow them out with me" Roger said and Amy nodded. "Ok 1 ... 2 ... 3" Roger said and both blew out the candles. Amy instantly began to giggle and waved the smoke from her face. Music filled the room and everyone began dancing around the room. "Can I have a dance?" Roger asked

"I think I can arrange that" Amy responded and began to giggle again. Suddenly a load of food landed on the table in front of them making Amy gasp

"FOOD FIGHT!" Maureen yelled as Roger and Amy looked at each other. An expression on each of their faces said here-we-go-again

"DUCK!" they yelled in unison as they ducked under the table just missing a load of pasta with meatless meatballs, a fine way to end a bohemian birthday bash

THE END

**(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the end of my story. First things first, the song entitled 'All for love' is a record from A M records which was released in 1993 for the film 'The Three Musketeers'. It was written by Bryan Adams and was performed by him, Sting and Rod Stuart so the song doesn't belong to me as don't any character that is from RENT apart from the characters of Sarah, Amy, Chelsea, Helena, Tamsin, Neil, Evangeline and Margaret. Now I've been getting hundreds of hits but no one has really told me what they think. I'm planning a sequel and I was wondering what you thought of me doing so?**** If the majority vote is no then I won't! Anyway if it is a no then I really hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for reading, reviewing and favouring it means a lot as this is my first RENT fic! TKAMB aka Becky)**


End file.
